Hyperdimesnsion Neptunia: Leanbox's Canidate
by sonic123456a
Summary: What if Vert had her own sibling. A brother or a sister, what about both? Not literally but come on a journey with Verts brother. As he get's a slice of romance and unexpected curses that will change him.
1. Prologue

**Hey it's very appreciated if you review or give criticism. I don't really know if i'm going to continue this but if you want me to leave a review or something.**

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia: Leonbox's Candidate**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

"I wonder how long it's been since I've last seen my sister." I say to myself looking out the window. I run a hand through my messy blond hair

"Why did she leave without me. Now arfoire has basically taken over the nations. I remember all the time I had to patch her up from battles she would go on with the other goddesses.

I've never met them because any time I would ask Vert, she would always laugh and pat my head saying: "Don't worry be a good boy until I come back okay?" Then she would fly off.

I also know about the other candidate's in each nation I'm one myself.

...But the bad part, I'm not like the rest.

I chuckle to myself at the thought. I'm not really like the others. I'm actually a boy, male, not female. That's right surprise I'm actually Green hearts Leanbox goddess brother.

But let me tell you something who has ever heard of a god in all of gamindustri huh?

No one that's right.

Anyway I heard a ruckus come from below me so I got up to investigate.

Let's see what's happening now.

"Chika! What's happening?" I yell making my way down stairs already.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please Review but before you do that remember to favorite and follow it helps the story. I thank blackfirekingkoncor for the help in criticism.  
**

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia: Leonbox's Candidate**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"I wonder how long it's been since I've last seen my sister." I say to myself looking out the window. I run a hand through my messy blond hair.

Oh right it's been three years since I've last seen her. Ever since then I don't feel right anymore like I've lost the only person that helped me open up besides Chika.

It's been weird around the Basilicom lately especially Chika. Anytime I would greet the women with a simple she would always tense up and stutter. Or if I wanted to start a conversation she would come up with some weird excuse like, "o-oh I have to d-do some business...um stuff in my room." Then she would run off.

I know the women is an impostor there's no hiding that but it still took me a long time to figure it out.

"It wasn't like this when she left. Why did my sister leave without me. Now ASCIS has basically taken power in most of the lands. I remember all the time I had to patch her up from battles she would go on with the other goddesses. I would scold and yell at her but she would just kiss me on the cheek and say, "Thank you brother for loving your stupid sister so unconditionally."

That would shut me up.

I've never met the other goddesses because any time I would ask Vert, she would always laugh and reply by patting my head and saying: "Don't worry be a good boy until I come back okay?" Then she would fly off.

I also know about the other candidates in each nation I'm one myself obviously.

... But the bad part, I'm not like the rest.

I chuckle to myself at the thought. I'm not really like the others. I'm actually a boy, male, not female. That's right surprise I'm Green heart Leanbox's goddess's brother.

But let me tell you something who has ever heard of a god in all of gamindustri huh?

No one that's right.

… Maybe that's why my sister never let anybody see me.

She was afraid of me, she feared that if the rest knew my gender it would be controversial.

Anyway I heard a ruckus come from below me so I got up to investigate.

Let's see what's happening now.

"Chika! What's happening down there?" I yell making my way down the stairs already. As I near the top of the 1st flight stairs I could see a party of girls standing in front of Chika. I decide to enjoy the show and lazily I prop my shoulder on the railing, then put my head to rest in my hand lazily.

Chika was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Like hell I'd ever forget that! The embarrassment of getting pummeled by you brats was…" It seemed like she noticed her disguise was gone now because she gasps in realization.

I knew for awhile now, but I played along because I really don't know what she could've done to this nation that is any worse than right now. "Dammit you managed to see through my disguise! But it proves that a lot of you are dumb as rocks!" She comments and criticizes us.

I get off my slouch position on the railing, "Hey!" I yell jumping down the 24 step stairway. I land in front of the imposter who ducks under my duel blade and starts to run away. "Come back here where's the real Chika!" The impostor seems to only laugh as she disappears behind a corner. I huffed in aggravation before chasing after her leaving the party behind me confused.

"Hey wait up!" I look behind me to see the group was now running to catch up with me, I turn my attention back to the task at hand watching as the girl jumps a stack of crates and propels herself through the window of the main entrance.

 _Man that girl can run away._

* * *

 ** _IF POV_**

We had lost track of underling but she has to be somewhere around here there's no way she couldn't have gotten tired from all that running. But that boy is strange i've asked who he was a couple of times but he just ignored me.

I'm going to ask again. "Hey who are you?"

"I'm not answering that annoying girl. Or the other 4 times I didn't answer hadn't gotten that idea through your thick skull." The boy replies without looking at me. I get so irritated that I almost drew one of my blades to cut his throat open with. But Cave calms me down shaking her head.

"Don't do it IF you do not know who he is." She reasons.

"Then who is he then?" I ask for confirmation looking at Cave. Cave opens her mouth to answer me but then the boy interrupted her.

"He is th-"

"Better shut your mouth Cave." Cave closes her mouth instantly and looks away. "Yes sir." I'm staring into the back of this guys green jacket surprised.

 _Just who is he?_

* * *

 _ **? POV**_

I sigh and look to the base of a small mountain where I see underling run into some kind of opening or cave entrance. The cute little girl with a golden dragon wrapped around her looks and it seems she spotted her too.

"Wait!" She runs off to catch underling making the rest follow in tow.

...

...

...

After a couple of minutes of running to our destination we came solely to stop in a factory hallway of sorts. We followed her into a tunnel cave where we came into contact with some Dogoo's.

"What the!?" I could see all dogoo's on the ceiling the sides and on the floor. Of course I knew these devilish monsters were perverts. They lunged straight for the girls while I covered my eyes and blushed before I saw anything unnecessary.

"Eww they're all slimy and in my dress." As much as I don't want to look it's tempting right now.

"S-stop tickling me! No! haha! that's only for my wifey's!" My face lit up like a tomato.

 _Okay I'm done. Let's go._

"That's it!" I summon my weapon. " **TRIPLE THREAT TWISTER!"** I spun my Green dual blade staff creating three consecutive tornadoes that sucked up the dogoos spinning the horde around in there cyclone before dissipating into nothing all the monsters gone with it.

"Thank you Candidate Vertices. I don't think I could've survived another minute of that." Cave thanked me before getting chopped on the head by my hand.

"C'mon Cave I told you not to say who I was." I scolded her before patting the women on the shoulder. "It's alright they would've found out sooner or later." I really didn't want them to know now they'll look to me disgusted.

"Wait you're the candidate for Leanbox..b-bu-but you're a-" The purple haired brunette is pointing at me her hand shaking slightly.

"A guy yeah." I sighed finishing her statement.

"Awwww I can't make you my waify now." I chuckled at the cute girls saying before playing around a bit. I mean what the heck it won't hurt anybody will it?

"Well you can't make me your waify, but I can make you mine." I said to the young women who was blushing immensely from my statement. "Hey can I get your name cutie?" The girl tensed and murmured avoiding my gaze.

"R-Red." I chuckle.

"I see cute name for a cute girl." I comment my gleaming smile never wavering from my face.

"Hey if you're done being a pervert and all can we get going we have a task at hand." I frown at the girl before disappearing and coming face to face with the pirate looking girl with green eye's.

"You're just mad because I'm not saying those things to you." I said glaring atIF if I heard correctly before.

"Eh? like I want someone like _you_." She replies crossing her arm's and glaring back at me. I don't let her wall break me.

"Huh? Well you're beautiful like the rest here but there's something that draws you away from the rest. Like an odd flower that isn't suppose to be in the bundle." Right there I see a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"The green bow in your hair matches your eye's perfectly. Your hair is brown also my favorite color." The comments and praise I'm giving her seems to sink in.

Her expression softens and she becomes timid for a moment as she starts to stroke her hair and looks away. "Well t-thank y- wait we're wasting too much time, we have to go save the oracle!" She shakes her head before turning around abruptly and leaving down the rest of tunnel. Everyone followed in her stead but as I walked someone latched onto my arm and it was the Red girl from earlier.

I blushed she was pressing her breast to my arm making me fidget lightly. "Husby, husby, husby~" She singed walking beside me.

I didn't protest and we kept walking in the dungeon like that except for when we came into contact with a few monsters here and there.

* * *

 _ **Nepgear P.O.V**_

"Should I talk to him?" I mumble to no one but myself as I bite my finger nail.

 _Alright I've made up my mind I'm going to talk to him._

"Hey Vertices right?" I say walking closer to the boy so he could hear me. He turns to me and smile which for some reason makes my heart flutter when he does so.

"Yep that's me." I nod. "Well I'm Nepgear Planeptune's CPU candidate nice to meet you." I flash him my own smile as we walk. I see Uni looking at us from her side on Vertices.

"Oh and have you met Uni? Uni!" I lean over and wave at Lastation's CPU candidate who only huffs and looks away before quickening her pace. I'm slightly taken aback by her actions but I'm not deflated. But I wonder was she going to talk to him first.

"Well she's not...talkative." Vertices deducts watching as Uni figure walks away. I wave it off with a small laugh.

"Don't worry about her she's like that. Anyway I hope we could be good friends." I put out my hand for him to shake which he does awkwardly. Instead of using his right arm he twist around his left arm to shake my right hand. I Look behind him to see red cuddling up next to him trapping his right arm in a death grip.

"Likewise." He responds with a smile.

* * *

 ** _Uni_ _P.O.V_**

 _Damn that stupid Nepgear why would she try introducing him to me. Calm down just because he is handsome and quite the charmer...my feelings for Nepgear won't change._

Uni blushed.

 _Wait...what did I just say?_

* * *

 _ **Vertices P.O.V**_

" _ **Stinging stab!"**_ I Stab the last Dogoo through it's gel like body before it fazed away confirming that the monster was dead.

"Look it's Ms. Chika" Compa the nurse of the group said pointing to the body of an unconscious Oracle. My mind jumps to an alert and I pry my arm out of Reds grip which I would miss for the time being. "Chika!" I sigh out of relief as I raise her body to rest in my arms.

Chika coughs two times before opening her eye's to a slit. "Vertices I see this is...the closest I'll get to vert...I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you more." She dramatically put's the front of her hand on her head. "Oh the light can see Vert yes." Nepgear gasped in shock.

"I-I'm sorry." She says laying there silent. Nepgear panics and Compa is about to cry her eye's out.

"Is she dead?" Nepgear asked unsure.

I breath and just shake my head before kissing the women on the cheek her red eyes shoot open and with a blush painting her cheeks she cups the side of her face that I kissed.

"V-Vertices!" She yells in embarrassment.

"No, it's just her amazing acting skills at work." Cave just burst out laughing and somehow the others too except for red who is actually giving me a glare that is sending chills down my back right now. I help the embarrassed Chika to her feet who is too arrogant to understand she can't walk by herself. The women tried, but her legs became weak and she fell into my arms again. I carry her bridal style as we made another long trek out of the dungeon and back to the Basilicom.

* * *

"As you already know I'm Chika Hakozaki, the oracle of Leanbox. Sorry for all the trouble earlier with you having to come save me and all that." ChIfaka apolgized also introducing herself.

"Wow her personality did a 180." Cave shook her head.

"Don't mind that, she's always like this." Cave explained making IF chuckle.

I yawn before scratching my head. "Before you ask Nepgear the Mascot is gone." I say, already knowing the question before she opened her mouth. "Eh but how?" Nepgear asks for more information which Chika replies that she does not know where the mascot is.

Brocoli a cat girl that floats on a ball raised her hand. "But all Nepgear need is a fragment for it to be repaired, Nyu." Brocoli reasons after what Red said. "Chika sighs shaking her head in disagreement.

"It's not destroyed because we would've seen a lot of changes around here so yeah." Chika explained new information meaning that ASCISC did not destroy the Mascot just yet so they now have time to got find it before it's to late.

I yawn again and stretch. "Hey Nepgear." She turns to me at my call.

"Hm? What is it Vertices?" She asks waiting for me to continue. I sigh and look up at the portrait of my sister Vert, her smile that was always so relaxing staring down on us.

"What happened to my sister? The battle? how did it go?" I ask wanting answers to my three year long questions. Nepgear breaths calming herself as she rubs her arm a motion that I see when people don't want to talk about bad experiences. "Forget it, I'm going to sleep good luck with the mascot." I say ignoring her call back.

I love you sister even after that argument we had. I closed the door before I immediately fell to my knees and the tears started to fall from my purple eye's wetting the floor with it's liquid. I feel cold really cold, I chuckle to myself wiping the tears away. I hate her for making me feel this way, making feel so guilty, making me for feeling so unwanted, making me feel so different.

 _"If only you were a girl maybe we would've bonded better?"_

 _"I wish I had gotten a sister but a brother should be fine right?"_

 _"hmm if you were to come with me it would be awkward since you're going to be surrounded by girls. So sit tight until I come back okay?"_

 _"Well I'm sorry you feel that way brother, maybe I just won't come back after this battle because if that's what you want I'll make it so."_

 _I didn't mean what I said about wishing for you to never be here in the first place._


	3. The Past:

_**The past: Chika**_

I got up the next morning with a yawn, I looked back at my pillow which was wet with sweat. "Dammit." I said throwing the pillow off my bed. I felt really hot for me and I went to my bathroom and took a long cold shower, before getting prepared for today. I put on my regular outfit a regular green shirt under my white sweater with green lining going down the sleeves.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to find Chika setting a plate of regular pancakes with syrup on the table. She noticed me and smiled "You look cute today chika." She laughed.

"Oh shush and eat your food." I sat down and as I did so a cup dropped from chika hand and she bent over to pick it up.

Look I didn't mean to look but I did alright and well my little friend that comes with boys hormones didn't want to stay asleep. It was getting really hot like in the mourning for me. I had looked away and tried to use my hand to hide the hill under the table. Now I couldn't eat my food now.

"Vertices?" Chika asked and I jumped to attention barely able to look her in the eye. "What the heck did you catch a fever or something?!" Chika felt my forehead and I guess the temperature was off the charts.

"I doubt it." Chika scoffed and removed her hand from my forehead.

"Then what else is it." I breathed.

"Nothing I'm not hungry anymore." I could barely move because Chika was trapping me her face was close to mine red eyes looking into purple ones. She closed her eyes and I really wondered what the heck is about to happen.

* * *

 _ **Chika's P.O.V**_

"Well you look pretty today Chika." I blush at his comment.

He always know how to make a girl feel good about herself. I shake my head and laugh at comment. "Oh shush and eat your food." I got up with a cup of water to put in the sink but before I could the cup dropped and spilled water all over the floor.

I bent over to wipe the floor clean of the mess and pick up the cup and dispose of it. I realized something Vertices is behind me right. i get up and turn around to see Vertices trying his best to hide his boner under the table his face red.

I take a breath calming myself I walk up to him. "Vertices?" I call his attention to me and he jumped

I blushed myself I was actually kind of angry and embarrassed that I didn't pay much attention to where...my butt was facing. I bend over and placed a hand over his head checking his temperature I was actually surprised to see it was really hot almost boiling.

"What the heck did you catch a fever or something!" I yell knowing full well what was making him so hot in temperature. Actually to say the least I think I'm getting a little hot too.

I take my hand off his forehead but keep the face distance still. "I doubt it." He says looking into my eye's I wonder if he needs comforting after 2 years I mean it feels so lonely without Vert here. I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eye's closing the distance between our lips.

Chika sat in Vertices lap and kiss the boy passionately she was basically leading the kiss since she had more experience. They broke away leaving each other gasping for air as they kept their foreheads together. "Vertices...how long have you've been feeling this way." Vertices replies after a breath.

"About a week but Chika why did you kiss me?" Chika chuckled and her hands went sliding down to Vertices hard on.

"Because you need release." She got up off Vertices lap and pulled the boy out the kitchen quickly the boy having no choice but to follow her.

 _ **~END~**_


	4. Chapter 2

**_Hyperdimension Neptunia: Leonbox's CPU Candidate_**

 _ **Chapter 2: Relationship?**_

Was it night already?

I Chuckle.

I looked up at the darkening sky. I'm not done yet though, I still can't get that joke off my mind.

I listened to the song on my headphones waiting for the beat to start. As suspense before the drop came on I clutched my Dual Blade tighter and took a deep breath relaxing my shoulders.

"Brother be careful. Twirling the staff around like that with no purpose could get you hurt, here follow me okay?" My sister's advice played back in my head.

The beat came on and I was already twirling the staff around my body with immense speed. I spun to my left and stopped by dragging my right foot into the ground hard and leaping into the air with impressive skill. I raise my weapon before completing 5 consecutive slashes that I could feel the air get cut open.

Vert twirled her spear in the air forcing air to be sucked into it's impressive pull she was nearing the ground quick and as she landed her arms went flying to the ground the side of her spear slapping the ground with impressive force sending a blast of wind my way. A riptide of powerful purple energy raced towards a tree and put it straight to ashes. She smiled with pride at me, " And that's how you do it." She said making me clap with an impressed smile.

I opened my eyes to see the ground nearing me quick and I found out I blacked out during my ascend I let go of the shaft forcing the weapon to disappear in gaming bits. "Dammit!" I cover my face to defend myself against the surface.

"I got you!" I crash but not to the ground but on someone. My head feels soft and I painfully move my head up rubbing against the soft black fabric to look up.

…oh how I paled at furious IF that was blushing embarrassed. I shoot up and try frantically to apologize so she doesn't think I did that on purpose are anything. She gets up without looking at me and brushing her jacket off of any dust.

"Don't worry it's fine." She puts up a hand to stop me. "I was trying to cushion your fall anyway so…" The brown haired girl sighed at the same time I did, her eyes then scanned my face. For a while she just stood there looking at me without a word.

"Y'know I didn't come here to have simple chit chat but to ask you of something…" IF kicked a rock. "You look like Vert, You move like Vert, and You also have a calm composure to you sometimes." IF points out.

"So?" I say.

"Why?" IF asks out of the blue making me confused to her question.

"Huh?"

She sighed, "I watched you...you were just like Vert." I'm actually surprised at her comment. I could barely do half the things my sister could do so how? IF chuckled "You really are Vert's brother," She takes a thinking pose. "So why did you make her cry." My eyes open wide.

My eyes then strain at IF, "Wait what are you talking about?" IF shook her head before sighing and taking a curious glance at me.

"Do you remember the day of the final battle? Where it all began? Before heading off to battle all goddesses were to meet up at Planeptune. I was there when Vert arrived tears in her eyes and falling to her knees." My heart was struck with an arrow at the mention of her just losing her composure and crying." She said you wished you weren't her brother anymore and she would just disappear. That you despised her for all the emotional pain." IF started walking up to me wind blowing her brown hair back.

"So what happened that day? Vertices." IF asked with more clarity.

Silence.

The wind blew past again and it weighed heavily on my back.

I clench my fist and I start to feel the water leave my eyes's. "Why I...hated her? Why I said those hurtful things to her? Is that what you're asking." The tomboy nods making me just take a deep breath. "Well what she said that day drew me past the breaking point." I start to feel a tear make its way down my cheek. I try to wipe the tears away but they just won't stop.

"So let me explain."

* * *

I was walking to the kitchen one morning as usual as I came to the door I checked to see the bracelet was still on my arm a present for when Vert goes off to fight. I spent all night creating the little gift I made. Mine was green with a mini Vert key chain and her's was purple with a mini me as a key-chain dangling from the bracelet. I stopped when I heard Vert say something that caught my attention.

"I...don't hate him, but it's quite an embarrassment to bring him with me on missions or even then to gatherings. If he was a girl we could do all those things together but alas he's a boy." Vert sighed but Chika just shrugged her shoulders.

"Chika? What would the nation think of my brother If I were to introduce him as my candidate. Do you think they would believe me?" Vert paused, "Do you think they would believe in him?"

"Well he's okay...but I doubt he will make the nation of Lean box happy." Vertices heart felt like it was struck with arrow and began to rebut with an argument.

"How dare you say such a thing?" Chika only shook her head.

"My dear Vert that isn't what I meant. I love Vertices like you do but..." Chika paused before sighing.

"Look you can't lie the people will lose faith in him he is a male. I mean who ever will believe he's a god he can't even transform. For as long I've been in gamindustri in all of history there's only been goddesses." Vert found herself unable to speak and I could hear the whole hesitation in her voice.

What she said next was my breaking point.

"M-maybe...you're...right." I step inside the kitchen surprising Chika who almost drops the pitcher full of red juice.

"Oh uh Vertices had a nice sleep." I ignored her and stared my sister in the eye.

"So that's why you never made me meet them?" I asked anger becoming evident in my voice. Vert realized this and got up out of her seat a hand outstretched.

Vert realizes. "Vertices I-I didn't me-"

I slapped her…

"You didn't mean it! I heard everything! Chika is right I'm not be supposed to be in this stupid world! I hate it! and I Hate you!"

"Vertices…"

I forcefully wiped the tears from my face. I was too heartbroken and angry to listen to her.

"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I said stomping the ground with everything I had. The ground crack and ripped apart under the amount of power and force of my stomp. "I WISH I WAS NEVER YOUR BROTHER!"

I feel a power take control of me and I just blank out when I come back to reality. A cut adorns the cheek of my sister's cheek. My weapon stuck in the side of the wall. I look down to see my body being enveloped in a white light and I'm in my regular body.

What just happened?

I look horrified at Vert who has her eye's wide open staring at me scared and terrified.

I hug myself. "You don't see how much pain I had to endure, I always thought you hated me because of my gender, and how we couldn't relate. But I was beginning to think you really actually cared. I hate you...I wish I never met you."I purse my lips.

...No.

"I wish you never met me." I finish reaching to my wrist and flinging the bracelets that I made for the both of us on the floor before running to my room.

* * *

I laugh at the memory.

"Anyway let's try this again."

I clear the water from my eyes and reach out an arm again. "Here we go!" My weapon materializes and I grasp it's shaft before twirling it around crazily. First was over my head then around my waist coming from left to my top right. Everything became slow and I feel the power channeling into the top spearhead of my dual blade. I spin using my left foot to pivot my direction, as I near my stop I drag my right foot on the ground giving one hard diagonal swing in front of me the power draining from the spear head.

I turned around to look at IF who was standing there shocked as the tree came tumbling down behind me. "Maybe I am like my sister but would she have these?" I pull up my shirt to show off my muscles to IF who only blushes incredibly like a tomato and cover her eyes sputtering incoherent words.

"Hahahahahaha!" I laugh at the changing the mood for me and her, before I kicked into the ground by the tomboy of a girl.

"I so hate you! Uh I can't get that image out of my mind now!" She jumps on me and starts to choke me and slamming the back of my head on the ground. "Ugh just die already I knew you were a pervert!" I don't know why I'm not dead yet, but I really don't care right now because I wanted her to do that. I grab her sides and spin her around with force.

I'm on top of her now.

Her hair is sprawled all awkwardly from her head making her look beautiful and those stupid green eye's of hers. Her hands are over her head leaving her vulnerable to me. My hand traces down her side and my head is lowering now making our faces become closer. She closes her eyes and her mouth is slightly open.

Those lips…

They're mine.

I close my eye's and seal the deal. She taste...sweet like green apples? I didn't want to break the kiss yet and I've read a couple of romance novels. I hit her bottom lip with my tongue asking her for access. She shakes her head slightly but I pressure her and she gives up allowing me to do what I wanted with the kiss.

I break away breathing heavily.

My left hand goes a place behind her it shouldn't but the reaction I get is good. "Vertices~" She moans quietly. I'm so lucky everybody is probably asleep by now. I silence her again with with another short kiss until I'm the one to break away a strand of saliva connecting our tongues. IF opens her eyes and looks away. "You're my first boy kiss so be happy." I chuckle.

"Oh yeah? Well you're my first kiss from a girl if you count out my sister." I say taking her chin and turning her face back to me to give her another quick peck on the lips.

"Mm." She hums before suddenly pushing me off forcefully and getting up quickly. "Just to let you know I'm not interested in a relationship...and that kiss was only because you needed it." She walked away but stopped 3 feet away and turned around.

"I know you still love your sister, so my question is will you join us in saving her?" With that said she turns back around to continue her stride back into the basilicom.

"Yeah, yeah." I wave it off with my hand.

I did get to cop a feel, I now know her legs are really soft.

I blush and somewhere else too.

（/＾▽＾/）

 **Histoire P.O.V**

"AH!" Histoire awoke out of her light slumber. She shakes her head, "Why do I feel like someone just used my language emoticons." Histoire laughed it off.

"Maybe it was nothing."

* * *

 ** _IF P.O.V_**

(Thump)

Stop.

(Thump)

Just stop please.

...Thank you.

His lips were on my mine. I groaned in aggravation pulling on my hair. I take off my jacket and throw it to the side. What gave him the idea that I wanted a kiss like...that. My mind was going back on how I moaned. I groan into my pillow. I realize how his hands felt really go- No! that bastard made me moan, and who gave him the permission to just touch somewhere he's not suppose to! I shiver in fear of the possibility that someone heard me...what if even saw us?

AHHHHHHH! I scream mentally as I bite my pillow. Why is it so HOT! I pull of my shorts leaving me with only my shirt on. I roll over to look at the ceiling.

I hate him.

I like him...

~END~


	5. Chapter 3

**Before you start reading! What do you think Vertices HDD form will look like? Say your opinions in the reviews. Oh and ask questions too. I will respond in the story.**

* * *

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia:**_

 _ **Leonbox's Candidate: Chapter 3: Choice**_

" _ **It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."**_

 _ **~Buddha~**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

I open my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light that shone through my window. It's mourning, I realize slowly moving to sit up in bed. I stretch before turning to my left. Chika's body laying there next to me in a purple short sleeve shirt. Her lime green hair was messy, adding to her beauty. I smiled before with my finger removed a strand of hair from the front of her face and to the side.

I guess we cuddled.

I kiss her forehead before slowly getting up off the bed being careful not to wake up the sleeping beauty that was Chika in my bed. I take a shower, and walk down stairs where I'm met with a group of girls standing by the kitchen groaning.

"What happened here?" I ask confused to IF. She doesn't reply. well she did but not with her mouth. A loud rumbling came from her stomach and she gently lowered again to hold her stomach. Red like a little bird dieing tugged on my pants. "Food...p-please...food." She drops and I get the message.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

*BURP*

IF burps and a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she covers her mouth. I laugh at the girl it was almost un-lady like to burp I mean I'm even surprised a girl with her personality would do such a thing. Everyone seems to join me in small laughter as we finish our bowls.

That was so cute.

"That was not cute! I'm just full that's all."

"Oh wait did I say that out loud." I laugh again as her face turns a shade of pink for a good amount of time, but she seems to dismiss it with a sigh.

Red patted her stomach a smile on her face. "Man! You're a really good cook Vertices!" Her eyes suddenly turned into stars and she reaches over the table to take my hand. "I'm so lucky! I going to get a husby that can cook for me everyday!" I chuckle slightly and sweat-drop at the girl.

Cave smirked. "It's good to see Vertices is not lacking in the husband department." She turns to Nepgear.

"Right Nepgear. You did say so yourself, did you not?" Cave smirked at Nepgear who began to get nervous and try her best to deny that she said that.

"T-That's not what I said a-at all. I just said that who ever gets him as a husband will be very lucky." I smiled.

"Well I guess but she will have to sometimes put up with my HDD form."I mention as I finish my water.

"Your HDD form? You have one?" IF questions with a curious look. I just chuckle and take some white cream of my slice of cake before running my hand on the side of IF face. Resulting in frosting painting the side of her face.

"Well...that's none of your business." I laugh before I get up and go to wash my plate. I look up at IF and stick my tongue out at her like a child as she is being held back by Compa and not to throw her cake at me. She gets mad and breaks free.

My eyes widen.

Everything goes in slow motion as the cake comes hurdling towards me.

But as I put up my arms to defend myself Red comes jumping in the way getting smacked in the face with cake.

"Red!" She gets up immediately not a scratch on her and the cake gone. She licks the last of the frosting off before smiling at me. "You alright Husby~" I blink a couple of times.

"Uh yeah." I confirm.

Nepgear and Cave just sweat drops at the girl. Nepgear sighs but she smiles and with new gained energized movement taking the side of her fist and slamming it down on her palm. "Alright now that everyone is fully energized! And has let go there anger." She looks at IF who gives her a thumbs up. "Let's go get underling!" Everyone seems to respond with an aye! aye! before leaving.

I look at the table that's a mess which makes me sigh in response.

It looks like I'm tasked with cleaning up.

…

….

I throw the last dish in the cabinet before setting a plate of heated food on the table for Chika. The opening of the bowl was wrapped with plastic to preserve its heat."Vertices are you done yet!?" I hear Nepgear's voice call out from downstairs. "Yeah coming right now!" I set a small drink with a lime sticking from the side.

I smirk just how she likes it. I run downstairs to meet up with the group before we head out.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 **Chika's P.O.V:**

I can't believe that dummy didn't even wake me up before he left. Even after we cuddled for the night. I sigh he felt so soft too. I run a hand through my hair pulling it back into a ponytail before I use a ribbon to tie it in place.

He probably forgot to make food for me….did he. I looked inside and what laid dormant on the table was a plate of food filled with bacon, eggs, and a hot sausage. A glass of my favorite blend with a little sliced lime perched on the tip of the glass.

He didn't forget...I love him. I walk up to the table and grab the note he left for me.

 _Sorry I didn't wake you up. You were sleeping so soundly that i didn't wanted to interrupt you._

 _Anyway I left this for you, when you wake up just the way you like it._

 _Oh and one more thing._

 _I love you._

 _ **VERTICES**_

I bite my lip. Have we gotten that close that we actually say these things to each other so often. She blushed and shook her head. Of course we do! I mean even last night before we cuddled we were saying it to each other. Ah! I slap the side of my face I shouldn't be thinking about how we made out with each other last night.

I calm myself down with a sigh and take a seat. I unwrap the bowl and take the fork beside the plate to begin picking at my food.

….

…..

But I want his tongue in my mouth again-I immediately slam my head into the table, thankfully missing my plate of food. I wonder if Vertices will have any problems with that underling.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

"Oh come on!" Vertices flips back as Underling swings her mace missing me. The candidate takes this time to recover and dash to the side before the ground he was just on was destroyed by underlings newly gained power. Her mace was stuck and I took this time to attack her from the side with my weapon with a spin and a twirl I sent a wave of blazing purple energy in her direction and it hit true.

But, the flames were cut through by her arm alerting me it hadn't affected her at all. She laughs madly, "That's all you got, that didn't even hurt one bit."

"Crap that mascot disc has made her too powerful, even for me to handle." Vertices felt that at this point if this battle keeps going on he will be forced to transform.

And he did not want to do that.

"After we've come so far...this is bad." Nepgear says holding her arm.

"Don't worry help is on the way!" I immediately recognized that voice as 5pb, I'm relieved she's arrived just on time as I turned to her.

Cave seems surprised. "5pb what are you doing here." 5pb just smiles. "Well Chika called me and said she was worried that V-all of you might be in trouble and sent me to help." Cave seems to smile at the news.

"One couldn't have asked for any better help." Cave said.

"Oh god not this auto tune broad again, you gonna sing me to death or something." 5pb eyes twitch in response to the statement. "Yeah something like that…" 5pb doesn't care though and raises her guitar.

"Well go ahead that dirt isn't gonna help you anyway." 5pb chuckles and from in her hair she pulls out her string micer. Underling can't seem to stop laughing even as the idol begins to play. "This shit is stupid! Time to-" Underlying seems confused as the once green aura that surrounded her disappeared.

"W-what that so cheap! God dammit!" Underling felt frustrated as she stomped the ground in anger. Vertices felt happy as he held his weapon with new regained confidence.

"Red you okay?" Vertices asked as he turned around to be met with a smiling girl now standing on her own two feet. "Yep! Now it's payback time." She took out her yo-yo and swinged it in a circle in the air.

"Right. It is payback time." Vertices twirls his duel blade before running and jumping in the air his weapon launched beside him. "Take this a special move just for you!" As he neared the ground he slammed his blade into the ground making it crack and open up circling around the two partners in crime.

"No Compa save me! I'm sorry! Chu."

"Not happening mister mouse." Compa replies with a sweat-drop. The mouse seems to be devastated as he falls to his knees defeated. Underling sees this and fall to her knees too. "Dammit if you're out it's definitely over for me." Vertices laughed.

"You got that right. Now feel my flames! _**EX Volcanic Flames!**_ " As Vertices said this flames erupted from the cracks engulfing the two criminals. A scream was heard and as the flames died down the two were on the ground.

"Yeah we won!" Red jumped in the air. Vertices took a breath seeing that there was no longer the worry of being defeated.

"That was a close call. I actually had a tiny feeling we were going to lose it all." IF said taking a breather herself. Nepgear ran up to 5pb and began to bow repeatedly to her.

"Thank you so much 5pb!" At this time 5pb. turned around to look at Nepgear and she immediately with terrified eyes ran away with a scream behind Vertices.

Nepgear was confused and bummed out at her reaction. "W-what happened I didn't do anything wrong have I? Do I smell funny or something?" Nepgear self-esteem took a blow.

Vertices laughed at the girl's reaction. "It's alright Nepgear it's not you, It's just her." Nepgear didn't feel like she did something wrong anymore, but she was still confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The Planeptune candidate asked.

Cave answered her question. "What Vertices is trying to explain is that when she is no longer in her idol moment, off the stage, she is much more of a very shy individual." 5pb head poked from the side of the Leanbox candidates side.

"I'm sorry! I ran but I just couldn't help it!" 5pb apologized before moving to hide behind Vertices again. Broccoli wasn't buying it. "A shy girl can sing in front of a packed audience, nyu?" She question the idols personality.

5pb face is red and she's trying her best to talk while not breaking down from shyness. "W-Well, it's hard to explain. It's like once I step out onto the stage I just become a different person. But before that I'm actually really, really scared.

Compa just smiles. "Whatever the case, you helped us save the mascot miss 5pb." Compa shows that she is overall just happy 5pb came when she did.

The Green Disc moved to float in front of Nepgear. "Yes. I'm very grateful for all of you saving me I do not know how I'll ever repay you." Nepgear just smiled and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. We were just fixing the problem ASCIC created." Vertices sighed. "Yep hopefully this will prove to be enough for us to gain control of leanbox again." Vertices said checking his phone.

"I agree." Cave supported.

"Well then our work here is done. Let's report this back to Chika." IF said.

"Yep." Vertices said.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

"Yes I don't have a problem with you taking the mascot at all. But on one condition you must save my dearest Vert post-haste!" Chika said to the party.

"Yeah I want to see, Vert safe and sound too." Vertices said looking away. IF took notice that Vertices didn't even bother to say sister but just Vert. After some light conversation it was decided that the mascot will go with Nepgear and the crew.

"Um question where is 5pb?" Chika asked looking from side to side until she saw one of 5pb. headphones antenna sticking out from behind Cave.

"She was behind my back this entire time." Cave said pointing behind her.

5pb does the same thing and pokes her head from behind the red haired girl to answer Chika. "H-Here I am...C-Chika…" Chika kinds of sweat-drops a little but smiles nonetheless.

"Just so you know we must take fast actions to disrupt the flow of ASIC's teachings while I was captive. As oracle alone I could have only done so much." Chika says not breaking eye contact with the girl.

"O-Oh, ah okay...but what does that have to do with me?" The Idol points to herself confused but Vertices clarified the situation for her.

"It shouldn't be that hard to figure out should it? you. are. an. Idol. Remember?" Vertices says making the girls eye's widen. "So that means you want me to perform?" The Idol puts two and two together.

Chika nods. "Yep we're going to be holding a big concert with you as our star performer!" Chika claps her hands together and turns to the rest.

"And you are all invited free of charge."

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

I decided to go to the concert.

...And one thing I have to say is that it was boring.

"Yeah go 5pb!"

"You rock! Encore!"

"Yeah! Encore! Encore!" I cross my arms and watch from the sidelines as 5pb seems so much happy to sing for her demanding but loyal fans. Which mostly seemed to be males...which is very strange but alright. Of course she gives the fans what they want a nice encore with explosions at the end that made the crowd go wild.

I'm met with the realization that as 5bp announces a name I know sounds really similar...to a...boyband one. They come out looking strangely perfect which made me want to barf. It may be cute to women but not for men and those voices!

I immediately take my phone out and dial Chika.

"Are you stupid!" I yell into the phone just as she picks up.

"B-but my perfect plan I thought idols were all the rage." Chika states obviously not knowing her faults. I can figure out she's in the crowd as you can hear intense booing from her side.

"You know being calm about this the crowd is not full of females who want to go kiss handsome boys from a band. But males who want to listen to female idols like 5bp." I explain to her over the phone.

"...Oh." Chika realizes her mistake too late. I get up from my position on the railing and decide to go down into the back of the crowd where I land behind Chika.

I chuckle. "You're in big trouble if you don't know how to fix this." I admit to her as I watch the crowd calm down to meet the new girls on stage.

Chika jumps and turns around to meet me. She puffs up her cheeks. "Well I didn't know! How I was suppose to know they weren't the same thing. It said they were idols on their resume." Chika says not obviously looking at the stage.

"Well they're boy idols for _girls_." I emphasize to her before directing her attention back to the stage.

"But it looks like Nepgear is saving you again." This alerts her to look at the stage and calm down. "We have to hope they at least give a good performance because if they don't." She hisses like a snake.

"Let's just say it won't be pretty for our nation's shares." She confirms for me.

At the end of the concert the results were the group of performers was with the best cute moi- sisters idol performance to date. Me and Chika decide to meet up with the group to thank them for helping out.

Cave saw us and acknowledged our presence. "It seems Chika and Vertices has arrived." I smile at the girls.

"Nice moves there girls." I compliment the girls and they thank me. I look at Uni and wink. "Especially you Uni." Uni blushes and tries to say something but she stutters over her words.

"W-Whatever I'm leaving!" She turns behind her and quickly walks away. Ram scratches the back of her head. "I think we need to go too, c'mon Rom!" Ram begins to pull Rom away just as she finishes saying goodbye to Nepgear.

Nepgear stops waving and slumps a little. "I wish they stayed a little longer…" Compa patted Nepgear on the shoulder. "Don't worry Ge-Ge you'll get to see them again." Nepgear smiled at that.

"Who were those two?" I ask looking at Nepgear. "Oh, mean do you Rom and Ram. They're CPU candidates of Lowee." She responds.

"Well onto other things our flow of shares have stabilized." Chika states good news with a prideful smirk on her face. Cave seems kind of confused as she tilts her head to the right. "But even though ASIC's shares went down so have ours." I brush my hands together.

"Well that doesn't matter now as long as we have gained control over leanbox again and we've gained shares to help us stay afloat for the time being." I explain to Cave who nods at me.

"And even so once our dearest Vert is back, Leanbox will once again be on top." I chuckled at Chika.

Maybe….

"So...what's your plan now?" Chika asks Nepgear and the crew.

"Well we've got the power of all the mascots so our last objective is to save the goddesses right?" Red asks not sure if her explanation was correct.

IF crosses her arms and thinks. "Well you're right but we'll be heading back to planeptune first to see what Histoire got to say." If confirms for us.

"That Reminds me don't we have a boat to catch?"

" **...** _ **Think about it Vertices you should go save your sister."**_

" _ **Why she never cared about me anyway."**_

" _ **No. That's wrong. She loved you to death and it might have not seem like it but your mind is clouded."**_

 _ **Chika's leans over and places her hand over mine. "Vert was heartbroken when she left she couldn't even walk straight after what you said to her." I swallow hard.**_

 _ **Was I too quick to judge.**_

" _ **You need to talk to her and this is your chance to do so...Go get your answers."**_

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure to bring our sisters home for sure!" Nepgear face is filled with determination and confidence. But I know that alone, won't be enough for her to defeat that evil deity.

"Tsk you must be brave to go in alone." I say causing everyone to look at me.

"That's why I've decided that I should travel with you." I look down and smile.

"You can't save all the goddesses alone can you. You need the power of another CPU candidate." I say and point to myself.

"And you have him."

 _ **~END~**_

 **Give me more reviews, and questions I will respond to you in the story. As I said before What do you think Vertices HDD form will be!? Find out on the next episode of Drag- Let me stop.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Before I start italics mean a past memory.  
**

 **And now replying to some of your reviews.**

 _ **Blackfirekingkonkor **_

**OK that was fun as to HDD I'd say sirous and a insane sadist that would make Plutia tremble in excitement form wise emo and enough straps an buckles to run a bondage convention.**

 **A: I like this idea. A insane sadist that would make Plutia tremble. That actually might be the-let me stop before i give off the wrong idea.**

* * *

 _ **Geod pony **_

**In all honesty, I think his HDD form is going to be like him having a personality change and being a confident womanizer.**

 **A: That too but he's already can do that in his normal form as you see with IF.**

* * *

 ** _Lieutanant Tyler-B312_**

 **Family relations can be a bitch... I'd have preferred a more subtle 'passive aggressive' approach, though.**

 **A: Yeah but I think this approach to the situation since he was younger at the time was fitting to the story.**

* * *

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia:**_

 _ **Leonbox's Candidate: Chapter 4**_

" _ **It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."**_

 _ ** ~Buddha~**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

" _Brother!" Vert comes rushing over to me as I fall to the ground hard, the sound of the impact not sounding very too nice. She tries to help me up but I forcefully pushed her hand away denying her assistance. "Didn't I say I don't need your help." I try to get up by myself but grunt in pain before falling back down.  
_

" _Yes that is true but your h-"_

" _NO! I don't need your help." I glare at her and she sighs before backing away. I'm able to get up this time using my weapon to help me stand. "Again...you may be my sister but we're way different." Vert shook her head at me._

" _You're mad again are you." Verts eyes soften and I took my stance. "Yeah I am mad!" I charge at her with the most force to smash any normal person into pieces. I miss though as she jumps into the air and transform into Green heart._

" _ **Rainy rantrupa!"**_ _She charged at me and struck me three times before sending me back onto the ground with force. She shakes her head and transforms out of her HDD form. "Vertices are you okay?" She walks over to me, and again drops to my side. I don't move instead just lay there._

" _I hate you. Know that."_

" _But I will always love you right?" She smiles that stupid smile and I groan in annoyance. Vert smirks at me before she lowers her head and my eyes twitch. "Vert w-what are you! sis!" I struggle against her as she lays her lips on mines forcefully._

 _This is really weird...seriously. But my body feels strange. She let's up after a couple of seconds and I look at my hand that seems to glow white for a moment but then fades away. No scratches at all._

 _I look at Vert who's smiling at me. "Your lips taste like strawberries brother. I'm tempted to kiss you again." She winks at me but I'm just too confused by her kissing me unexpectedly like that._

" _...Wait why did you kiss me!?" She winks again. "Isn't it obvious. All your injuries are gone." It is true I looked at my arm next and didn't find that injury I had sustained earlier. I breath and look at Vert. "Well just make sure you don-Mph?" I weighted back down to the ground and another kiss by Vert. "S-Sister! stop!" She just laughs as she starts to kiss me all over my face._

" _Say you love your sister!" Vert orders me to do._

" _No!" I Refused to give up but she did something I didn't expect she kissed my neck. "Okay! I love my Onee-chan very much!" She stops after hearing that and gets off of me with her tongue sticking out mocking me. "And I love you very much too." I cross my arms and mumble._

 _She smiles mischievously " What?! I didn't hear you. You say you want another round." She playfully smiles ready to pounce on me again. "No! that isn't what I said at all!" I yell back getting up quickly._

" _KuKuKuKu~" She snickers to herself as she looks at me. "Don't worry I'm just joking...Say we go get something to eat." My belly growls when she says that._

 _I shrug my shoulders. "Sure."_

 _She hugs me. "Still mad…?" I smile._

" _Not really…" I look away and she hugs me a little tighter._

" _Brother?" She calls for my attention._

" _Yeah?" I respond letting her continue. She whispers "You'll never leave me...right?" I blink a couple of times._

" _What are you talking about?" Vert rubs my head. "I've always wanted a sibling for so long...and when histoire came with you by her side I was so happy." She puts her chin on top of my head._

" _That day I almost gave up on ever having a sibling...but all of a sudden that same morning you came." Sister clutches to me a little tighter._

" _So promise you'll never leave your big sister alright?" My hands and arms shake as I raise them to hug back my sister._

" _As long as...you promise never to leave me either." Vert chuckles. "Never in an million years."_

 _ **~BUT YOU LIED TO ME~**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

"Hey!" My eyes open quickly to be face. To face with Nepgear. She smiles, "You fell asleep for the whole ride. I look out into the water to find the little island in the distance, In about a small amount of time we were about to hit our destination point soon.

"Oh. I really did huh?" I get up off my sitting position and stretch for a bit. "I'm surprised you actually found the time to crack a genuine smile." I look at IF with a neutral face.

"Don't expect it all the time...green apple." She stops looking at me confused before her eyes widen slightly upon realization to what I'm saying. She starts to shudder and a blush painting her cheeks pink. "I smirk and she gives me an un-amused face a little flustered at my comment.

"Nepgear is looking back and forth between us. "Should I know what happened between you two? or…" She trails off and IF replies hastily.

"N-No it's nothing important! Nepgear." IF waves a dismissive hand in front of her face before pulling the girl away from me down onto the other side of the boat.

I shrug my shoulders. "It seems you have the best effect on her. " Cave comes to my side smiling a rare smile. "I know but it's just playful banter. " Cave raises an eyebrow at what I said..

"Well I do not see it like that...I wonder what would Chika do if she found out you were flirting with other girls without her permission." Cave ponders and I wave it off.

"Me and Chika are not lovers Cave." Cave seems confused. "But the stories Chika told me about you holding her tight every night made it seem so." I blush but cough it off.

"I'll explain it to you straight Cave me and Chika are...friends with benefits." I stated leaning back on the railing of the boat. "Oh." Red has no comment as she smiles at me again.

"So you're still not in a serious relationship?" I nod. "Yeah, but why do you want to know that." Cave comes closer and I stand. She leans over and whispers in my ear "Want to come and find out?" Her breath hitting my ear was enough to make me shudder.

"W-What?" I wasn't trying to stutter but when I finally felt her hand under my shirt I jumped as the feeling of her finger glided on my stomach was ticklish but cause a nice stimuli.

She chuckles, "I am only joking." Her hand removes itself from under my shirt and I realize that literally nobody saw this event happen.

"You couldn't handle my intensity even if you try…" She smirks. "It's just playful banter right?" She mocks me.

I turn my head and look back out onto the sea. The boat was already approaching the docks in a few minutes. The whole party was now grouped on the boat ready for this little side quest we were tasked with.

It seems we have met a new friend. Falcom a short red head sword fighter. "Yeah. I know exactly where that ASIC crew is trying to set up their headquarters." My ears tune in to the conversation.

"Action I hear finally." I roll my shoulders and crack my neck. "Let's get rolling Nepgear." Nepgear nods at me a determine look on her face. "I see." Falcom smiles at us.

"Thanks for the help...but I have to stay here and protect this village but you guys can handle it right?" Falcom states her shoulders relaxing a little. "Leave that to us. You helped us before the last time, so now it's our time to return the favor." Nepgear accepts the task and now we know where our next destination will be.

 _ **ASIC HQ.**_

We were wandering in some kind of high tech facility place, It full of monsters that we easily destroyed but the place was big we had actually got lost 3 times but again the voice of underlying made it obvious which way we should be heading.

"Ugh! This is really pissing me off. Why is it taking so long to smash one little backwater village to pieces!?" Underlying sounded fed up as we finally reached our destination. "Dammit...It's finally my chance to lead my own army of minions and cause havoc, but these guys are total losers!"

"Hey that isn't very nice to say about the people who serve under you." I comment making our presence known to her but she scratches the back of her head. "What the heck was that? Sounded like…"

"Underling again...man this is getting old." IF stated sounding a little bored as she got into a ready stance revealing her weapons. Underling immediately jumped to face us her face full of irritation and panic. "I know that bored, tomboy voice. It's you broads again!" She pauses as she see's me. "And um...you too stupid guy." My eye twitches.

I'm going to smash her into pieces.

"So sad and as you have finally gotten promoted." Cave says shaking her head. "Wait she was promoted so should we still call her underling or something?" Red asks lowering her Yo-Yo for a second pondering on her question.

"That would be weird underling, underling's calling her underling. Should they call her captain underling or something." Nepgear pondered on this topic for awhile as well.

"My name is Linda! and don't forget it broads! Oh whatever it's not like you will have to after I'm done trashing you." I smile. "Too bad I really didn't want to have to mess up a pretty face like yours Linda." Linda blushes but panics when she see's me summon my weapon.

I twirl my weapon in my hand causing purple fire to erupt from it. I spin and raise the spear over my head and as I'm turning a full 360 I use my right picot foot to stop myself and send a vertical wave of purple energy gliding towards her. Here eyes turn wide and she jumps to the side barely missing the energy as it melted the floor giving it a clean cut before crashing into one of the coded pillars.

I made my weapon stand beside me. "Linda it's 5 to 1. Just give up will you...please?" Linda stops to look at me for a second and she seems to ponder my choice but shakes her head. "Once a underling always an underling ever heard that? Because you're really dumb if i think i would fall into some stupid mercy talk." I sigh.

I turn to my right. "Cave go end her please." She smirks and get's ready to fight, but underlying already started to run away. "Really?! She couldn't even stand up and fight...what a wuss Nyu~" Broccoli comments as she doesn't see what's looming over her.

I didn't react fast enough as it's red eye sparkled and his claws were raised ready to kill broccoli. I instantly step to move but it seems someone was much faster than me. Nepgear she already has transformed and instantly hugs broccoli tight her back to the monster.

She's sacrificing herself to save her friend.

She'll die…

All of her fighting in vain…

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 _"I felt really sad when I found out that at this moment I was without my sister. One time i question myself how am I going to save my sister. I didn't even had the strength to stop her the first time." Vertices immediately turns to her with wide eyes. "You were there?" Vertices questions, his voice seemed almost stunned._

 _Nepgear nods, her face turning into one of grief and sadness. But it was only for a brief moment before she turned to vertices with a question of her own. "Vertices...Didn't you feel sad when your sister left?" Nepgear face turns into one of worry as she see's Vertices face became twisted in emotions._

 _"I'm Sorry! If you didn't want to answer that, you don-" Nepgear is silenced when the leanbox candidate puts up a hand which silence her._

 _Vertices sighed. "I told IF this story but here's something i didn't say to her either. I never knew she had left that day was for the fight...after that i actually never left my room for a week. Nepgear blinks a couple of times._

 _She points at Vertices. "You never left your room for a week?" Vertices looks away out into the sea that actually reflected the nights crescent moon. "Chika was the one to snap me out of everything. She just burst opened my door one day, and gave me a slap to the face literally…" Vertices pauses._

 _"She demanded that I stop being so depressed and eat...because it wasn't what my sister wanted for me." Vertices laughs a little._

" _Don't tell anyone this...but that was the day I fell in love with Chika." Nepgear was about to scream what but clasped her two hands over her mouth stopping that from happening._

 _Vertices smiled. "But I decided against trying to love my oracle." Nepgear seems dejected and confused at the blonde's statement. "But why?" Nepgear felt that she needed more clarification on why? "Why? why I don't think i can have a relationship with Chika? I'm the candidate for leanbox and she's my oracle our jobs would get in the way of our relationship." Vertices took a long breath the cold air escaping into the wind looking up at the dark sky._

" _Well...I think love should happen no matter the consequences...No matter if the people who love each other is totally different if both of those people love each other then I think love is possible. I mean doesn't love always find a way." Nepgear take both of Vertices hand and covered them with her own._

" _If you love Chika and if Chika loves you too. I don't think you should hide your feelings!" I smile sincerely at Nepgear._

" _I wonder when did you become a love adviser Nepgear." Nepgear chuckles lightly. "Well that's what I heared in books so…" She trails off but Vertices doesn't mind._

" _Why do you fight Nepgear?" Nepgear is surprised as her reaction says. "Isn't it for the same reason you're fighting. We're fighting to save our sisters remember?" I cross my arms. "I could care less if Vert dies or not." Nepgear gasps._

" _H-how can you say that?" nepgear is taken aback by her friend word's. "Vertices reaches into his pocket and pulled out a broken key chain it was the miniature plush Vert. "I tried so hard to be the best brother but she...she lied to me!" All of a sudden Vertices throws the miniature plushie vert into the water his anger taking control of him._

" _Everything we fight for better be worth it alright Nepgear? Because I'm going to be very angry if I don't get the answers I want okay?" He calms down walking past Nepgear._

" _Vertices...everyone always needs a second chance." Nepgear quotes as she watches her CPU candidate companion stop and turn to her._

 _His purple eyes danced for a second with the moon white reflective light. "Maybe you're right...maybe." Vertices hesitated for a moment but after moving strands of his blond hair from his face he smirked. "Just don't try to die okay?" He then turned back in front of him, "It'll be a real waste if everything you've fought for up until now was for you to just go and die on us one day." The Leanbox candidate said turning again to finally leave._

 _"But you'll be there to save me right?" Vertices didn't answer that instead he continued to disappear down inside of the boat where the rest of the party was sleeping._

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

I have to transform into my HDD form...but-but what if she goes out of control-No this isn't the time to be thinking!

 **JUST. SAVE. HER.**

I jump and focus.

" _ **Kukuku~ Someone's being very naughty~"**_

 _ **"If they're even thinking about hurting My darling!"**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Yeah next chapter is coming out tomorrow since I have a week off from school. I wonder what type of HDD form Vertices will have? Oh wait i already do. But do you know? Well you're about to. But before that leave a review, What do you think about the fanfic so far? Still have any ideas for HDD?, Want to ask me a question PM me or storywise leave it as a review I'll reply in the chapters to come.  
**


	7. Chapter 5

**_ZaWarudoFan_**

 **R: Why do I sense harem pairing**

 **A:** **It's good to sense that but! I will not do a harem pairing I think harem pairings are a little stupid. I hope i wasn't leading people in that direction.**

 ** _Geod Pony_**

 **R: I suggest that he can go the silent but strong type. Along with him being a little noble like but not the snobbish type, the one where he sets his mind on something, and gets it done.**

 **A: Nice suggestion but I always like my other idea better. My orignal idea was making him like really OP in terms of training and level. And when he did transform he was going to be exactly like you said someone who set his mind on something, and gets it done. Silent but strong.**

 ** _Toprichie97_**

 **R: OH NO! Not a m** **ale plutia!**

 **A: I like plutia I'm telling you all are going to be in for a treat when my chapters reach rebirth 3.**

* * *

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia:**_

 _ **Leonbox's Candidate: Chapter 5**_

" _ **It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."**_

 _ **~Buddha~**_

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

This is it...I'm going to die.

I smile at least I died protecting one of my friends.

I felt something wrap around me and Broccoli and I were pulled forward suddenly and I can feel the impact of the dragons attack smashing into the ground as we moved.

It missed?

I land on my side with a grunt before opening my eyes and blinking to adjust my eyes to reality. I did this a couple of times before getting off of broccoli who was crying a little. "Don't worry Broccoli everything's okay now." Broccoli nodded wiping the tears from her face.

Who saved us

I smile. I know I would have died…

As Nepgear pondered on this she felt another powerful gush of wind behind her and turned around to see...somebody totally new.

The long minty green hair that reached down to her waist the right side of her eye's were actually covered up by her long bangs. Actually the clothing wasn't the normal one piece Nepgear had on when she transformed like her sister but instead it was more like Verts instead it was a two piece with a primary black a secondary white. The clothes were more revealing to her curvy thighs and and tight on her big bust. It wasn't see-able because her chest was covered up but you can see that her breast must have been a little bigger or comparable to Verts. The women was smiling and laughing as she dodged all of the monsters attacks and landed hit after hit. Her weapon was different then most The weapon had a shaft and on each end there were two really big double sided axes it had a radiating golden-green color. Her gloves actually had claw like nails like the rest of the CPU's.

"Who is that?" Nepgear was mesmerized and stunned with awe at the way the girl moved and flied about things Nepgear would love to learn. Her blood red eyes showed in definite anger towards the creature Nepgear was even intimidated just by watching, but happy she was not on the receiving end of that anger. But the new CPU's had that passive anger Vert always had when she transformed.

"Ge-Ge! Broccoli!" The purple haired candidate was taken out of her distraction as she turned to see IF and the rest of the crew running towards her. Compa actually made it their first her eyes full of readiness and a prepared first-aid of bandages for injuries.

"Man you scared the carp out of us Nepgear! Just jumping to save Broccoli like that you would have been killed for sure." IF said looking back at the savior who was now finishing of the dragon."If it wasn't for him? Um her saving you." Nepgear raised an eyebrow at this.

"Wait what do you mean by that? And who is her?" Nepgear pointed at the person of interest as she looked towards the others for an answer. "Nepgear I believe that is the only person not here right now." Cave answered and Nepgear strained her eyes at the group counting out every one until there was one other person missing one male in this case.

Her pointing finger lowered itself down slowly as realization came down upon her in this moment that that busty curvy savior of hers was no other than…"Vertices!"

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

 _ **? ? ? P.O.V**_

"Curses maybe I should put you out of your misery~" The dragon was already too weak to continue but I wanted to make it suffer a little more but I would rather end this quickly to see if my little darling is alright.

I smiled and licked my lips. "This is going to be enjoyful!" I raised my weapon in the air and twirled it in the air quickly electricity striking my weapon.

GET READY _**RAINING TEMPEST AXE**_

I spin and sent my weapon spiraling like a boomerang before it reached the monster it began making clones of itself they sent a electricity to the ground caging it then sliced through the dragon multiple times splitting the dragoon into 100 pieces before it disappeared into cyber data.

My weapon came back like a boomerang and I caught it and licking the sharpest part at the end of my axe. It's taste giving me a tasteful metallic taste that I loved. I saw the others staring at me and I flew over to meet them.

I immediately flew over and crushed my darling Nepgear in a hug! "Eep to strong...lungs-closing-in." I release her from my hug and give her a smile that wasn't all to friendly my red eyes boring into her scared purple ones.

I love that look! The one that same oracle had when i gave her a little workout one night. Oh how enjoyful that was. "Nepgear darling~" I begin my fingers digging into her shoulder,"Eep! Y-yes?" I moved closer to her face, "Didn't you remember anything I said back on the boat?" I lean over and whisper in her ear. "If you do anything like that again _**I'll make sure to let you die**_ okay~" Nepgear nods slowly and I turn to look at IF. She wasn't paying attention until she saw me staring at her. "W-What?" I laughed slowly and slowly float over to her.

I whispered in her ear. "I'll be back for _**you."**_ I smile at her and rub her chin in a seductive manner her face turns red quick. "Oh and you people can call me green sister alright." I smile before feeling disoriented and faint.

Red gasped as "Vertices?! is is….A GIRL!" Suddenly a bright light engulfed the women in light indicating that the transformation is over.

Red with stars in her eyes is too distracted with her fantasy and ram babbling to see Vertices groan. Cave and Nepgear rush over to help their friend. "Are you okay Vertices?" Vertices shakes his head before hissing in pain as they try to help him stand up. "C-Cave?" Vertices asks for his friend's attention. "Yes Vertices?" Vertices holds his chest. 'She didn't cause much trouble did she?" Cave shakes her head and our leanbox candidate sighs in relief as he relaxes. "he he~" Compa chuckles to herself as she holds in her laughter. IF turns around to look at her even though she was still recovering from the shivers and vibe "Green Sister" as she wanted them to call her gave off.

"IFFY still has a big blush on her face from that women." Compa cupped both sides of her face and shook her head a smile on her face. "Iffy having a crush? I think that's cute." IF's blush got bigger and she quickly try to deny any claims and explain to her best friend it's just a big coincidence.

After the mission we returned to Falcom to tell her how the little task went. "So you all actually did it." She smiled at us an impressed look on her face. "I doubt they'll try bothering this village any more." I ensure her wrapping my arm with bandages.

"That's great now I can really relax since ASIC won't be making a move over here anytime soon." Falcom stretched and yawn. "A well deserved rest. Again thank you for the help." Falcom bowed her head at Nepgear.

"No problem. I'm always happy to help out a friend." Nepgear stated a smile of her own on her face. "What will you do now Miss Falcom?" Compa asked her interest peaked. "Oh yeah. What will you do now that ASIC won't be bothering this place anymore?" Vertices asked his curiosity getting the better of him. He smirked "I wouldn't want a pret-ow!" If slapped vertices on the back of his head causing him to double over.

Vertices rubbed the back of his head mumbling. "don't mind what he was going to say okay?" Falcom was confused but chose not question it. "umm well…" She pondered for a moment. "I don't know wander off on another adventure like i usually do? but...that might not be the right thing to do given the situation right now..." She turn to look at the town people starting to rebuild their homes that ASIC had destroyed. She motioned to the town "I mean with all the damage those guys created, I should stay here and help rebuild the town first. "Okay. Good luck. We'll do our best to keep the bad guys out of your hair as you rebuild!" We were already packing up on the boat ready to leave. As the boat started to leave the dock Nepgear turned to wave and give her last goodbyes.

"Thanks again If you ever need help, be sure to give me a holler alright?!" Falcom yelled back waving back at us. Nepgear sighed, before looking at Vertices the prior events coming back to her again she had many questions for him.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 _ **Vertices P.O.V**_

I was checking my phone texting back Chika on the progress we had made. I sighed and put away my phone. Stupid HDD form, Stupid big breast, I swear to god my HDD form is a curse.

My chest still hurts after that transformation. "Hey Vertices…" I turn to see Nepgear with an unsure look on her face. "Yeah?" I give her my attention and she coughs.

"I've been meaning to say thank you for saving me and Brocoli." Nepgear bows but Vertices groan.

"Just don't ever do it again okay? Like I said i hope you remembered what I said on this boat before." I say. "I remembered but I…" Nepgear trails off and I sigh a smile creeping it's way onto my face. "I would've done the same thing Nepgear." I say looking away.

"Anyway anything else you want from gear?" I ask.

"Well your HDD form you changed into a girl. How come?" I groan. "O course you would ask that...Nepgear it's like my curse." I don't know where i'm going with this but my purple haired candidate seems confused.

"Curse?" Nepgear doesn't get it and so do I. "...Why don't we let your oracle explain it." Nepgear seems to realize something. "Actually that's a good thing History knows a lot of things about the goddesses so I guess we should ask her." Nepgear said walking away.

Hmm." Histoire circled around me. "Hmm." Histoire circled around me once more.

"Yep I think I got it now." Histoire spoke up finally. "So eh what's up doc?" I say which causes Histoires attention to turn to me. She puts away her tiny glasses. "Well based off what I've read from the archives you're a goddess you cannot become a god." History paused. "In fact you becoming a god in your HDD form would upset the balance and history of all the goddesses that has come before you."

5pb. raises her hand. "Yes 5pb." Histoire said turning to the idol singer.

"So you're saying since what we've seen in this world was only women deity's, throwing a man deity into the mix would cause trouble in the future years to come." 5pb. tried to clarify making Histoire nod in agreement. "I mean a god among goddesses You would have been a chick magnet." I Chuckle at history's comment.

"Actually that wouldn't have been so bad…But I think I'm already a chick magnet." I turn to look at IF and wink. "Right IF?" Her eye twitches but the blush on her face is still enough to make me chuckle. "Keep it up. Leanbox candidate or not I will kill you." She states giving me an angry look.

"Okay okay. No need to get so angry." I raise my hands in surrender. "Anyway since we have all the help of all 4 mascots we should be able to make another sharacite right?" IF ask Histoire who nods.

"So I've sensed, and with the new shares you've gained we've already started on making the new sharacite." Histoire stated with a smile. "So, once that's made…" IF had a smile of her own.

"We can attempt to save the goddesses." I finished crossing my arms.

Finally.

I can get my answers.

"Correct." Histoire checked. Everyone began talking among themselves showing their happy attitudes towards the good news that was presented.

Do I dare smile. Cave put a hand on my shoulder she had a happy smile on her face.

Yeah…let's smile for once.

"Um wait a moment everyone!" I was confused Nepgear had a worrisome look on her face.

"What is it Ge-Ge?" Compa asked. "Yeah we were getting all hyped up. What gives?" Red was confused herself.

"...Shouldn't the other CPU candidates...maybe we should get them to come with us and help." Nepgear said. "Was that not part of the original plan?" Histoire said. "All the other candidates except Vertices refused. It'd be a waste of calories to go running to all their basilicom's to get them to agree with coming with us now." If explained.

"But wait...there has to be some way to get them to come with us I mean it wouldn't hurt to try. The more the merrier or the more people we have in our party the more our success rate goes up." I reasoned IF opened her mouth to respond but her cell phone ringed and no seconds later so did mine did.

"Yeah Chika what happened?" I answer the phone.

"Yeah...you need to check on Lowee." Chika said her voice a little irritated. "Hmm? What happened?" I asked turning around to face away from the group.

"Mina the oracle for Lowee called me and asked for help I did a little investigating and-wait a moment…" I waited.

"You want me to get angry don't you!" I hear something crash. "Sorry!?" I hear a shy timid voice erupt and then a beeper go off.

"Is that the smoke alarm?" I whisper unsure.

"Sorry but Lowee's shares dropped substantially, 90 percent of their shares were taken just in one d-Oh MY GOD! Keanna! You burned it!-anyway be safe and go help Mina out for me please." I hear an explosion in the background.

"AH! Miss Chika help me!" I hear some type of roar in the background. "A slime why is it in the basilicom!" The phone cuts off and I turn to face the party again. IF finishes her conversation too.

"Lowee is in big trouble." I say putting away my phone. "Big trouble?" Histoire asks.

"90 percent of Lowee shares were taken away." IF finishes.

"Nepgear…" Nepgear turns to me. "I'll be heading out first to see what happened alright?" She nods but has an unsure look on her face. "Wait but what will you do when you get there." I shrug.

"Chika told me to help out so...yeah." I start to walk away and exit the basilicom. As I get ready to transform Red comes running out.

"Wait!" She screeches to a halt. "You're going by yourself?" I nod. She jumps on my back not letting me escape wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well I can't let you go by yourself now can I? Since your still classified as a goddess I can't just let my waify go by herself to get hurt." I sweat drop.

"Alright you win but stop calling me your waifu alright I'm still pretty much male...oh and hold on tight darling~" I've already transformed and began flying overhead immediately going north to Lowee.

 _ **~END~**_

* * *

 **I bet you were thinking he was going to turn into some awesome sexy God like HHD guy right. Nah...remeber what I said in the summary. Something about a curse...yeah. Anyway what's your thoughts on this chapter? Don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in over a month I came into a writers block with this chapter trying to make it okay and what not. I don't know stay tuned I might update 1 more chapter 1 more.**

 **My excuse is school.**

* * *

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia:**_

 _ **Leonbox's Candidate: Chapter 6**_

" _ **It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."**_

 _ **~Buddha~**_

I found myself sitting down as I listened to the oracle speak.

What was her name again?

Oh yeah...Mina.

I had arrived with Red to the basilicom of Lowee without much of a problem. My back is still hurting a fraction, but I'm alright nonetheless. One thing I did notice was how it's freezing in Lowee making me zip up my sweater because of it. Mina explained to me in saddening detail how she didn't noticed the slight changes at first...from the first day when Rom and Ram had been sluggish to get up and even move around like they normally do and to the day Rom just collapsed. I don't know much about shares, except from what my sister allocated to me about them...if shares get low enough in a nation the CPU can collapse and likely stay in that state for a period of time. Unless shares are increased to a certain amount the body won't be able to function or if not...well I don't know and my sister didn't know either. But one thing she did tell me once the CPU crumbles...so does the nation. It's simple and a so hard to think about.

It's sends shivers down my back even thinking about it.

I get up and take a good breath. Scratching the back of my head as I try to assess the situation Nepgear and the rest won't be here for awhile but Rom and Ram will need help soon. From what I've been told Ram seems to be the strong but let's just say she's in the endangered zone and what I mean by that is she will befall the same fate as her sister if it wasn't for Mina overseeing that the shares don't go down anymore.

But the question is _how long can she keep this up?_

The answer is not long.

"Alright I'm going to see what I can find in the meantime keep trying to suppress more shares from being taken." I state walking away to go check on Red who is currently watching over Ram in the meantime.

I walk into the room first thing I see is Rom covered with a blanket, indicating she is in a coma is the fact her eyes are closed and it seems she has no sign of stirring awake anytime soon. "Red? Rom?" I open the door wider to see Ram sitting down with Red as she brushed her hair.

Red with her hair down was quite strange for me seeing as though she looked that much cuter and older with it down. They stopped what they were doing when they saw me. "Hi...Vertices." Ram was slow to greet but I understood seeing how it took a strain on her body to just talk or even move at all with how tired she was.

Red finished putting her hair back into it's usual place smiling at me as she did so. I smiled back. I walked in and sat down next to Ram. "Hey you feeling alright?" I ask trying to make some small talk. Ram gives me an angry look.

"Of course I'm...not okay…" Her tone sounded angry but she couldn't conjure up the power to tell a little bit which was surprising. Ram looks down then over to her sister laying there. Her face shows a new emotion sadness. It was a first.

Tears started to form from the corner of her eyes and I looked to Red who was in mild shock at the new emotions being displayed. I felt something impact my stomach and arms embrace me I feel those two arm's tremble.

I looked back in front of me to see Ram hugging me her clutch on my shirt weak but desperate to hold on to me. She cried into my chest it hurt me so much when she started to state it isn't fair.

"Big sis is gone...R-R-Rom i-is asleep...Y-You...you..have to save her!" The burst of energy was tearing me apart. I embraced her.

"Y-You...have... to save them big sis and Rom." Her crying slowed down and her hands slowly slid down my back. I shushed her.

"I will I promise on everything I have." Her hands slid down my back and her breathing was slow paced. I saw that she had fallen asleep.

I got up holding Ram with care, carrying her body over to their bed gently placing her next to Rom. "Is she going to be okay Vertices?" I tucked her in.

I sighed. "Yeah...we have to get going c'mon there's no time to waste." I was moving quickly and Red followed quickly behind me.

* * *

...

...

I broke a sweat...taking no breaks in doing many quest to help Mina out with the amount of shares coming in.

But two people can only do so much...Red dropped to the ground in sweat after we finished off the last off the infestation. Somehow monsters got into a restaurant and overrun it. They must have smelled the food being cooked and that attracted them.

After minutes of walking we decided to take a breather on a park bench. Since I Red belly grumbled to show it's hunger I decided to go get us something to eat."I can't believe it all that work for so many shares." Red takes a long drink of her soda while I take a big bite out of her pizza in her other hand she notices this and quickly pulls away.

"My pizza…" She looked at her half eaten pizza down cast. "Should've never left your food so open." I licked my lips and she pouted at me.

"My green husby is a food stealer…" Red drops the pizza back onto it's paper plate before ;looking back up to me with that pout which made me chuckle a little.

"Oh. You have something on your face by the way." She points to my face. I blink in confusion. "Where?" I reach up to wipe it off not sure if I got it off I asked Red "Did I take it off?" She shakes her head.

"No." I go up again to wipe my mouth but she stops me grabbing my wrist. "No it's right here." She states my body feels paralyzed when I feel her lips just collide into mine unexpectedly.

Her lips were soft and there was the taste of cherry...maybe because of the soda. It was a little hard to kiss her seeing that she didn't tilt her head when she went in for the kiss instead it was awkward our foreheads touching. But I can't lie I was stupid to fall for that old trick...She stops and looks up at me with her face red. "S-sorry I just wanted t-" I smash my lips back into her's shutting her up. I put my arm's around her pulling her closer to me. I open my eyes and tilt my head to the side finding something else more interesting.

A little mouse running in an alleyway of the carnival that isn't open, but free for the public to roam.

"Mmm~"Red giggles when my hand reaches to her waist. I keep my eyes on that mouse as he looks side to side seeing that no one was looking dashed into the alleyway. People walked right on by without a care seeing that he had little to no importance...or maybe it was the fact nobody could really see him since he was tiny in size.

I have to trail him.

Me and red give each other two more quick pecks on the lips before I dodge her 3rd attempt at another kiss moving to the right as she falls forward. I stopped our little "fun" because I saw we were running out of time before he gets away. "I saw warechu." I stated standing up.

Red rubs her head as she gets up. "Why's Warechu here?" She took out her weapons getting ready for a fight. "I don't know but I have the feeling he's the one draining the shares from Lowee." I started to walk at a steady rate before running.

I decided me and Red would split up and if in trouble we would alert the other. I heard something small drop and zI quickly took cover behind a horse in the merry go round. "Dammit chu~" In another alleyway talking to someone. It looked like he had business with him. Ware chu pulled out something small like a flash drive. I strained my ear to hear.

"Here look grade-A Arfoire chip Chu~" I could hear the other person , but his voice sounded so off he sounded like someone was struggling to speak his tongue out all the time and he slobbed a lot he even sounded outright crazy to me. "Yep Chu~ these Arfoire chips after I sell'em will take all the shares from the suckers of Lowee chu~"

" _Good!_ " The other one was shrouded in darkness.

I clenched my fist. I need to get that mouse to tell men where those chips are, but If I go into a battle alone with an unknown player I might get killed. I closed my eyes and thought hard...and all I could see was Ram and Rom awake and happy.

I wondered why do I even care?

Is it because they are CPU candidates just like me?

…

Yes.

I decided.

I took a low breath and transformed letting my alter ego take care of the rest.

* * *

...

...

"I must say I can't let you sell does chips naughty mice~" I summoned my weapon crashing it into the ground giving him a little taste of my power as the strength of the wind makes him fall over. Just to see warechu tremble in fear oh how exciting!

I would be drooling right now if it wasn't for the fact that this little thing was a mouse. "C-C-Chu!?" The mouse dropped the flash drive in in his moment of weakness it slid over to me allowing me to crush it under my foot.

"Ugh?! _Who_ is this ugly women?" I hear that drooling and snobby voice that sounded so...revolting. "I flicked my minty green hair and laughed. "I could say the same for you and you most definite horrible voice I have ever heard I would rather prefer if you kept that mouth of yours shut."

"Bwahahahaha! You will pay for that!" The frog like of a creature opened its mouth and out shooted a big long tongue that wrapped me way too fast. I was too slow to dodged. I felt my body jerk forward then back as I was thrown against the wall with force. The whole building came down tumbling onto me.

I black out for a moment coming to my senses and recovering fast enough. I felt my body be lifted out of the rubble and held up in the air I struggled but screamed in pain when I felt his tongue like a cage tighten and start to crush me.

I screamed out more while he just laughed.

"Never mess with me! Make this a lesson!" I was hurled up in the air like ball before being slammed back down into the ground.

I felt my body crumble so I laid there broken. As he laughed at my state my vision blurred and tears started to fall from my face. I couldn't breath...I tried gasping for air but it wasn't enough.

My vision became blurrier and blurrier before everything went dark.

 _ **~END~**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hyperdimension Neptunia:**_

 _ **Leonbox's Candidate: Chapter 7**_

" _ **It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."**_

 _ **~Buddha~**_

 _Am I dead?_

 _It's the first thing I questioned._

 _Staring into the darkness that covered my vision so long you would actually have thought that yourself was dead. I should've alerted Red Actually maybe even avoided a confrontation with those two after all. "Is he going to be alright?" I could hear a voice._

"Ugh you're up again at night he's not going to wake up anytime soon, and you shouldn't be staying up like this it isn't healthy."

"I've already slept! What if he wakes up."

"Y-know I don't know why would you even split up in the first that's exactly what not to do 101." I could hear chatter in the background.

"I'm sorry he just insisted and...I'm so sorry." That voice...It's Red. "God Vertices...he's such an idiot…" The girl's voice trailed off in a saddened tone.

"I have to ask how long has he been in this state?" That's cave that speech pattern I know from anywhere. " He's been out of commission for at almost 2 days."

"I see...Chika won't be happy when she hears Vertices is hurt."

"It wasn't good when we first heard about it so of course it wouldn't be any different for her." IF stated sighing.

…I've been in a coma for 2 days.

How?

It feels like I've just woken up. Even though my body refuses to move at all.

"At least we've gained Rom and Ram as allies." I hear Red try to lighten the mood Cave sighs at this.

"Yes we have gained an ally but we have lost a powerful ally in return." IF hums an agreement in response to Cave statement.

I feel someone touch my hand. The warmth feeling I get as that thing clutches around my open hand...It's a hand small too. "Please wake up Vertices…" I hear Red's plea for me but what am I supposed to do when my body is not even responding.

Fight.

Fight?

I try to move my mouth it's movement was so small and restricted but I kept trying.

"R...r...Re...Red…?" I managed to speak finally I was eventually able to at least move my fingers too. "V-Vertices!" Both hands covered mine as I hear a surprised gasp come from Red when I said her name.

"It seems you are awaking." Cave said as my eyes started to blink open. My eyes hurt really badly my vision so blurred beyond comprehension. It took me about 2 minutes before my vision came back to me enough so that I can at least tell who was in the room with me.

"Ugh can...I get...some water?" I ask my voice sounding hazy. "I'll go get some." IF said leaving the room. My vision as fully restored now except for the slight headache I felt when I tried to get up.

I sat up on my own of course. My body a little frail and stiff from finally moving around after being on standby for almost 2 days. I felt the feeling in my body come back my body sending shivers down my back to indicate that. I assessed the damage that I had sustained.

My whole left arm was covered in bandages but not a lot to say it was in a cast. My whole stomach was covered in bandages also. My left leg seemed okay but my right is covered in more bandages then my other leg. "What...happened to my...leg?" I gulped knowing I wasn't going to like the news.

I looked at Red who hand tightened even more her face went downcast. I place my hand over hers. I looked at Cave who smiled at me. She sighed but kept a calm smile on. "When Red found you...You were crushed under the rubble of a building…" She trailed off but continued, "Your whole body was broken in various places and you were...almost gone. If we hadn't gotten there on time you would have surely died." She finished with another sigh making me sigh myself in regret to my decision.

"I'm sorry…" Red looked up at me with tears in her eyes she tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. "Red don't...worry...I'm alright." I pushed a strand of her from in front of her face to the side. "Just don't cry it's OOC of you."

"Vertices please don't." Cave warns as I smile. "Sorry it had to be done." Even Red agreed chuckling a little. The tears kept coming but she was able to calm herself down after awhile.

The door opened to reveal IF with a glass of water in her hands. "I have some news." She handed me the glass of water and I thanked her before drinking everything in one go my throat feeling thirsty. "It seems tomorrow it looks like we're going to Lastation to find Uni." I was surprised.

"Uni? You mean that red eyed girl?" IF nods to my question. "She's gone missing Kei asked if we can go look for her." I opened my mouth to ask but as cut off with an anticipating answer.

"Kei is the oracle for Lastation." I didn't shut my mouth hopwever I had a different question. "Wait...Am I coming along because I thought my leg would want to cooperate with me. "It should've been healed with the part of the sharacite but i guess it takes a little longer." If explained.

I slumped. "So...what I have to stay here and do nothing until my legs heal?" Cave If, and Red nodded at the same time all agreeing.

I had big smile on my face and nodded. "Yeah...yeah...that's just great. That's all fine." I said throwing my arms up in exasperation. "This is actually good." Cave said folding her arms.

"How?" Cave motioned to the sheets that were covering my leg. "You're not fully healed and you coming along will only be a hindrance as in slow us down." I held my heart and had a shocked look on my face.

"God Cave I never knew you could be so upfront...but…" I put my arms down taking a breath. I went over my damage again seeing that there was no other option but to stay in Lowee for my recovery. "If I have to stay I'll stay." I crossed my arms.

"Tell every one I'll be alright okay?" Cave and IF nodded exiting the room.

"Goodnight." They close the door behind them. Red waited a little reluctant to leave my side.

I decided it was best if i ended it before it went too far. "Red?" I asked a little tired.

"Yes." She looked at me awaiting my statement. "Red I think you should stop fretting over me and get some rest." She nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait." She paused the door knob in her hand. "Don't stop chasing other wifeys." The message got across to her i knew it by the wway her hand tensed and she turned to me with the biggest smile.

"Of course I wont!" She than opened the door and exited.

One thing I did take notice was how the door shut a little too loudly.

...

...

...Maybe it was just my imagination.

 _ **~END~**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and remember my motto "Love it, hate it, but enjoy it."**


	10. Chapter 8

_**I almost forgot! Please go back and read the ending of chapter 7 I've updated the chapter because I really didn't know where I was going with that so...yeah go re read if you have already.  
**_

 _ **Oh and thank you for 9,000plus views!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia:**_

 _ **Leonbox's Candidate: Chapter 8**_

" _ **It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."**_

 _ **~Buddha~**_

Maybe tomorrow will be a better day…

Dreams...how many times have I dreamed about the same thing. My sister...it's exhausting to the point I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I miss how my sister was so calm, so benevolent and most...I should say well endowed.

Yeah...that should be the right word. Besides that, I miss her usual voice that greeted me every morning with a smile. I opened my eyes feeling sick to my stomach. Did I just say that...ugh. I momentarily wince in disgust at the words that was just spoken in my mind.

The door creaks open and I'm met with the oracle of Lowee. "Leanbox candidate Vertices." She bowed. "Hey...it's just vertices." I said standing up.

She stood straight and had a slightly troubled expression. "Oh...um someone is downstairs waiting for you…" Her voice seemed to trail off as I looked towards her in confusion.

"Who?" I asked feeling the simple need to. She laughed nervously walking out of my room without answering my question. I followed after her calmly pacing behind her to see we were entering the kitchen. I was indeed a little worried but mostly lost in the situation at hand.

Maybe I should have covered my ears before I entered. Why? Well a certain minted haired oracle Chika with one of the most angriest aura's around her had her arms folded as she sat in a chair at the dining table. Her eyes never left mines it was almost a war waging in her eyes while I had the image of utmost peace and love.

"I scratched the back of my head nervously not taking another step fearing for my life. "Um long time no see Chika." That statement was odd of me but slightly appropriate. She took one of the deepest breaths closing her eyes and opening them.

She stood and I flinched as she slowly paced towards me. Chika stopped in front of me and abruptly with the speed of a cheetah she knocked the wind out of me with a slap.

..

…

Then she laid into me right then and there.

"Are you absolutely Crazy Goddess knows how long I fret over you! Cave said you almost died!" She gritted her teeth her emotions soothing with complete anger.

I rubbed my cheek it's red stingy pain was enough to get across her point. I knew I didn't have a stand in this argument so kept silent.

"Her hands turned into fist her frustration turning into closed mouth screams she was trying to keep her mentality straight maybe it was the fact that we weren't on leanbox right now.

"Words cannot describe how much I want to choke you to death!" I winced. As she raised her arm I thought she was going to hit me again, but she didn't.

"S-so W-why!? Why would you be so... _dumb_ as to almost get yourself killed!?" She was crying, frustration at my previous actions becoming slight fuel for her turmoil right now.

"I...I…" I couldn't find the words to answer her my voice trailing off into nothing but being mute. She sighed...Red eyes full of water that was threatening to become a pool of tears exiting her eyes but kept it in.

"Apologize to me now."

"I'm...sorry." It was a whisper feeling ashamed I hadn't looked at her.

She was not happy.

"What!? Say it freaking louder!"

"I'm sorry Chika!" I yelled my eyes staying glued to the floor. She still wasn't happy.

"Are you saying sorry to me? or the freaking floor!" I looked at her and yelled it one more time.

"I'm sorry!" She nodded covering her mouth. "Good." She punched me in the jaw sending me on my butt.

"C-Chika! Is that alright!?" I could hear an unfamiliar voice that wasn't Mina's. "Yes dearest it's alright he deserves it anyway." There was a hint of malice in her voice.

"Hmm that's a little overkill if I do say so myself…" A pale hand was in my vision I took it and pulled myself up. "I held my jaw groaning a little in pain at how my face ached like one of the worst headaches you can have.

"I don't think I've had the chance of meeting you...two" My fingers had pointed at the snow haired girl in front of me and a girl with a brown hair that was in a braided ponytail. When she saw my finger a she looked worried.

She pointed to herself. "M-me?" I nodded. "The other girl cleared her throat I swear you could mistake her for a boy if it wasn't for the distinct way she stood. "She put her hand to her chest. "I am Kei. The oracle of lastation." She introduced herself giving a handshake while doing so. I looked towards the other girl next to Chika who wasn't looking at me her arms crossed and her back to me.

"Go ahead introduce yourself dearest." She perked up in surprise. She looked at me quick and bowed.

"Um...my name is Keanna and I'm training under ms. Chika as an apprentice." I forced a smile even with the stinging pain that came with. "Good to meet you Keanna I'm Vertices leanbox candidate...I would appreciate it if you smiled too." She was a little confused but gave me a small smile.

"Sorry!" Mina had come running to me with a blue bag of ice. "Thanks." I responded with kindness. Placing the bag of Ice on my Jaw sighing in relief at the Icy feeling that numbed the pain of my aching face.

"So I'm a little confused…" I paused to take a seat across from Chika. "What are all the oracles doing here in Lowee." Kei answered me taking a seat as well.

"We were traveling to Planeptune but took a detour…" She held her palm out to Chika. Then continued. "...Once Chika found out about your injuries and how you were recovering here." I nodded in understanding.

"Also we came here to get Mina." Kei mentioned standing up. "That reminds me we should get going if we want to get to Planeptune on time." Mina came out walking with a staff strapped to her back.

"Um...yeah sure." Chika stood up not even glancing my way...the anger was still radiating off of her like the aftermath of a bomb going off.

How am I going to apologize to her if she won't even look at me.

I sighed in defeat.

We decided plane would be a much better way of transport. I was much surprised at this I knew Leanbox had airplanes but since we were technically land surrounded by water we were classified as an island so using boats were cheaper than flying.

We made it within less than 3 hours...I think but we made it to planeptune nonetheless. Chika was still not giving me the light of day if I even got remotely close to her she would walk beside another person to avoid me.

We made it to Planeptune in a moderate walk through the city to get to their basilicom the guards already recognize the girls as they walked up opening a path for us to walk in. As we finally made it to doors A little Oracle I came to know as Histoire was already there awaiting our arrival.

"It is good to see you all unharmed." Histoire bowed from her seated position on her magical book. All of the other oracles including Keanna had bowed but I stood. I was behind everyone So when Histoire sat up again she spotted me.

Histoire tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Oh Candidate Vertices I had thought you with Nepgear and the others." I smiled and raised my hand in a greeting.

"Yeah I had got injured, used another sharacite to heal me. Near death experience and what not." Histoire eyes widened.

"You almost died!" Histoire was in shock at the news. "Oh didn't Nepgear tell you?" The blonde oracle shook her head.

"No she did not inform me of this information." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh...well all that matters now is that I'm alive with all my body parts attached to me right?" Histoire sighed and nodded. She shifted and stretched her arm out directing us to look inside.

"Please let me direct you inside." Histoire then turned floated in and the group followed. As they walked I saw a door left open I had stopped but they payed no attention to me. I saw pink in the room and curiosity got the best of me. I saw the oracles disappear down the hall and I gently slipped into the room.

The room was painted pink almost violet...I think. Oh...It was purple.

I scanned the room and something of interest caught my eye. A picture frame.

….I walked up.

Reluctantly I picked up the frame it was Nepgear with a bright smile on her face as she held up two fingers next to someone shorter and almost identical to her in the image.

"Who is this?" The question was said out loud. "That's Neptune." I jumped hitting my knee on the dresser I hissed in pain but turned around quickly for my shoulders to jump in fear when I saw Chika standing there.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh shut it." I zipped my mouth when she glared at me. Her face immediately untightened and she rolled her eyes at me crossing her arms.

"What were you thinking sneaking in here thinking I won't notice."

I couldn't come up with an excuse but I realized I still had the picture in my hands. "I just wanted to know about…" I trailed off not able to look Chika in the eye.

…

…..

I felt Chika warm hand clasp my hand removing the picture frame and placing it back on the dresser. She then took my other hand with hers and pulled me to sit down on the bed.

She then went into the folds of her breast. I coughed and looked away. "Here." She held the picture out to me and I was mostly surprised at it's contents. Vert was with...the other goddesses. Based on their colors I could tell which goddess belonged to which nations. Vert smiled brightly at which in the background The black haired girl with pigtails was yelling at Neptune and The short brown haired girl only seemed to just stare at the camera not smiling a little bit as if she had something better to do.

I pointed at two unidentified goddesses. "Who are these two?" Chika put her finger on the goddess of lastation. "This is Noire and the other one is Blanc I think you've met her sisters already." I nodded.

So these are all the goddesses all together huh?

Nepgear had talked to me about her sister but never let anything slip about her name. She's really funny and has a goofy lazy personality from what I Nepgear told me about her sister.

I returned the picture to Chika who returned it to her chest.

"Did you get your answers?"

"Yeah...but...I'm sorry."

Chika raised an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing...again Vertices?" I breathed.

"For making you worry about. For almost getting myself killed for going in alone when obviously I was going to get hurt and fo-" My list of reasons were cut short when a finger was put to my lips.

"Shhh..." she hushed me. "Stop apologizing dummy….." She fidgeted nervously.

"Is your Jaw okay?" I nodded. She took a breath. "I'm sorry for punching you...I was just so mad you would even think about dieing when your sister is also gone...do you know how much I would have been torn apart when I failed the one promise I Kept to vert to keep you safe and alive."

She took a big breath and turned to me. "Please…" Her eyes were pleading she then took a handful of my shirt in her hand. "And really promise that you w-won't die when you face _her."_ I took her left hand and placed it on the side of my face her right hand followed and she got up on her knees in the bed to reach a slightly taller height than me.

…

Our foreheads were together and I gave her a light kiss on the neck before she kissed me. Her waist was a little high so I rested my hand on the side of her thigh.

 _1…_

 _2…._

 _3…._

 _I counted the seconds._

"Ahem if you may excuse me." My eyes opened in surprise and Chika jumped a nervous smile on her face as she started to sweat a little.

" _Tsk_ I would have never thought Chika would never heed the law that an oracle cannot have a romantic relationship with their nations goddess." Chika turned around fear on her face and I was a little scared too.

"H-H-Histoire it's not what it...looks...like." I sighed. Histoire smiled much to my surprise.

"I was wondering when someone was going to disobey that law…" Histoire hummed and from her back pulled out a crumbled piece of paper.

"Don't worry it's no longer a law and your two secrets are safe with me." I blinked.

"Wait so...that goddess can't love their oracle Law is gone now…" Histoire nodded. "That means…" I looked towards Chika who was giving me a small smile.

I leaned over...and kissed her again.

"Ugh not in front of me!" Histoire voice yelled out.

 _ **~END~**_

* * *

Has it been 2 months...i sigh at my utmost laziness well not entirely. you know graduation is right around the corner for me regions was also being dealt with so that meant no free time except for studying. So here Take this chapter and maybe a double chapter...I don't know.


	11. Chapter 9

_**Before we start let me respond to some reviews!**_

 _ **Shincore:**_

R: Would be cool if he would get a male God mode (Cpu) Like right now he's just using a weaker watered down version of his true power (Like Ichigo in Bleach Still really strong just not the true strength).

A: Hmm nice idea. I might consider this new suggestion.

 _ **Blackfirekingkoncor:**_

R: Well that was fun what do I see is Nepgear walking into her room to relax and accidentally laying on two naked sweaty lover's lol the only way that could get more awkward and funny is if they end up having a threesome fun.

A: ...a 3some. Yeah not like I was planning on doing a scene like that...yeah...yeah you didn't hear that did you? No. Alright.

 _ **Guess:**_

R: OMG I hope Chika and Vertices get married!

A: Y'know forget it lets do it Vertices x Chika it's a pairing now. I hope you're happy... :).

Thank you for reading this far. Warning this chapter is about 4,700 words long. Maybe I should have put it in two chapters. Nah. This is my motto Love it,hate it, But Enjoy it.

* * *

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia:**_

 _ **Leonbox's Candidate: Chapter 9**_

" _ **It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."**_

 _ **~Buddha~**_

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

My eyes drifted over the women at the table. All of the oracles sipped tea silently waiting until Nepgear had returned safely with the others. I took a sip of my own tea.

"So Vertices…" I look up to see who had addressed me. It was Kei the oracle of Lastation. "Yes?" I responded asking her to continue.

"I'm quite interested in your reaction of when you had first met your sister." She stated.

"Um…" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I rather not…"

"Lets just say she had a weird way of showing affection when she first met me."

Histoire giggled. "Of course her reaction was a little too funny."

"How If I may ask?"

"Well when Vert realized Vertices was a male she had went to grope his chest." She covered her mouth as she snickered my cheeks heating up a little too much.

I crossed my arms and looked away. "Whatever." I heard more snickering and I turned to be surprised as Kei and Mina was also snickering trying their best to hold in their laughter.

I looked at Chika who was already failing at keeping her composure taking another sip of tea to hide her smile in the cup.

"Well Nepgear told me when you went on a roller coaster you got launched into the sea." The room was as the other oracles looked at Histoire who had a blush on her face.

"Wow...I-I guess Histoire really cant take big things!" That's when everyone started laughing at Chika's comment.

As Histoire tried to give reasoning to why she flew off the roller coaster Kei phone rang. She stood. "I have to take this." Moving to the side I came back to the argument.

"The seat was way to small!" Chika nodded. "I could see why now. But it's still funny you got launched so far that you landed in the ocean." Chika stated with a smile.

"Hey but you're not that far from the embarrassment tree Chika." She put a finger to my lips. "Shush or I will make sure you can never talk again." I put my hands up as if she had a gun pointed at me.

"What about you Mina?" Mina seems to jump in surprise, seeming to not have been paying attention to the whole conversation. "What is one of your most embarrassing moments?" She thought for a moment.

"Oh well there was this one time when…" She blushed. "Eh?" Chika and I said in unison more interested now. She shook her hands in front of her face frantically.

"N-No it's nothing!" She stated her cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm back." We looked towards Kei again.

"Kei have any embarrassing stories to tell us?" Kei just looked on.

"Well it was that one time Chika had walked on me while I was taking a bath." Chika almost spit out her drink, but realized that she couldn't before swallowing the whole thing coughing afterwards her face red.

"Kei!"

That's weird.

But I blushed imagining the scene with a certain outcome.

"Wow was going to say I walked in on Chika dancing with a vert pillow but I guess that's not as embarrassing." I shrugged as Chika almost look like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Vertices!" She tried to grab me but I stood and fell over to the back of the couch before rolling and standing tall with a smile.

"More importantly Uni just texted me that they've made it to the basilicom." Kei stated closing her phone shut.

I can't believe I'm realizing just now but Kei uses a flip phone.

Flip phones are so outdated.

"Well than come we should meet them there." Histoire said floating past me and I followed.

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

Histoire clapped her hands together in satisfaction. "It appears that everyone has gathered together." The statement as directed to Nepgear and the rest of the party who had just made it.

Nepgear has a serious face as she speaks. "Yes! Nepgaear, Uni, Rom, Ram, and…" I walk over so Nepgear can see me more quickly.

I give a small wave as I stop next to Nepgear. "...and Vertices reporting for duty!" Nepgear finishes after seeing me.

"And all of us Oracles are here, as well." Chika states making her and the rest of the oracles presence known.

"Have Rom and Ram been good girls? I hope they aren't causing your hair to turn grey, Nepgear." Mina asks obviously worried about Rom and Ram. Ram then goes to state how they were "great contributors" while accompanying Nepgear. Rom answer wasn't as bold.

IF scratches the top of her head. "I have to ask what are the other Oracles doing here Histoire?" Kei raises an eyebrow.

"Quite the cold greeting, despite our intent to propose a selfless offer." Histoire nods. "Let me explain. Kei has been able to manufacture a device that amplifies the power of 's why she arrived to help us setup the equipment required." Red raises her hand.

"Yes Red?" Histoire notices. "So this machine-a-ma-bob was made from stuff we gathered up for you before?" Red asks.

 _Does she mean the nations mascots?_

"Yes. We originally planned for Lastation to act independently, but with how things stand, that option is gone." Uni huffs and crosses her arm.

"We're not friends or anything! I'm...I'm just helping them a little bit because they begged!" I put my thumb towards Uni.

"She always acts like that?" Nepgear smiles and nods. Nepgear then jumps a little. "Are you all healed up Vertices I thought you weren't going to wake up back then." Nepgear chuckles a little and her eyes dart to the floor.

"Wow Nepgear leader of the group worrying about me! A God with this kind of muscle…" I flex my arm my muscle making it's appearance as a small hill. "I can survive anything." Nepgear giggles.

"Yeah right." IF comments as she looks on.

I roll my eyes. "Don't mind what she said Nepgear...She's just mad that she won't grow any taller." IF stumbles but her face gets red with anger as she steps to me.

"What does that mean!?" I smirk. "It means what it means." She grabs ahold of my shirt and we hit foreheads IF and me growl at each other like animals. Compa breaks us apart chuckling a little herself as she holds IF back.

I smirk. "You're still short." I get immediately put into headlock by IF Who seems to have broken hold from Compa. "Argh say one more thing!" Well I can't since I'm kind of struggling to breath.

"Um attention." Histoire says and IF pauses to listen to Histoire.

"The sharacite will be ready come tomorrow morning. Prepare to return to Gamindustri graveyard." Histoire informs us.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll go to the Gamindustri graveyard…" I see from my position on the floor that 5bp. Is perplexed as her shoulders tense.

"We have done all that we can. Failure _is not an option."_ Histoire emphasises the point that this mission is very important and decides if we get the other goddesses back or not. If we fail I believe we'll be back to square 1 maybe worse.

…

...It's not something you want to really think about.

"But of course. I have faith that our CPU recovery mission will be a success." Histoire states trying to relieve a little of the tension but failing as 5bp. Holds her head with one hand one eye closed.

She has a headache.

IF lets go of my neck and I rub it while standing up. Cave had went over and put a hand on her shoulder giving the girl a reassuring smile. 5bp. Gives a small smile back.

IF sighs a little. "Try not to pile on the pressure to hard. You don't want Nepgear buckling under the weight." Nepgear takes a deep breath and with a straight face reassures IF and Histoire that she can handle it. The other goddesses seem to state their opinions towards the subject Ram wanting to be awesome when saving our sisters.

I stay silent.

"What about you Vertices aren't you excited to save our sisters?" Ram comes bouncing over to me with a smile. I shrug. "I don't really know if I should feel happy or scared actually…" I smile.

"But if you're excited I'm excited too!" I give Ram a fist bump.

Histoire smiles. "Have a good night's rest everyone. Now if you will excuse me I still have a few matters to deal with." Histoire then left the area leaving the rest of the group to also disperse and go their separate ways. Most of them finding a place to rest the night.

I sighed.

I watched as Uni, Rom and Ram follow their respective oracles. Leaving me to walk over to Chika. "So how are you feeling?" Chika asked as I stood in front of her.

"A little off...I feel as if I need to throw…" I gulped. "Throw up." I said keeping my composure. In all honesty tomorrow will decide if I get what I want." Chika put hand on my back and patted.

"Don't doubt that's your first mistake." She took a breath. "Just rest and calm your mind." She began to walk and I followed.

I chuckled.

"It's a little strange…" Chika raises an eyebrow. "What's strange?" She's confused but it makes me laugh a little bit more.

"Just that you're scared too." Chika rolled her eyes. "Of course It's obvious sending our candidates to their likeable defeat…" She paused and rubbed her arm.

"Of course collectively all the oracles are scared Vertices." I nodded. "But we all know that you 5 are very capable of handling this mission." We stop in front of her guest room door.

She puts a finger to my chest. "Just remember whats priority before anything else." I nod the answer was easy.

Save Vert before anything else.

Chika looks side to side quickly I do so too...I don't see no one. After doing that Chika quickly tip toes and gives me a peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow…" With that she retreats into the room given to her. I yawn folding my arms behind my head in a lazy stance while walking to my own respective room.

Rest…

Is the only thing I can do for now.

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

I splashed water on my face the cold feeling giving me slight satisfaction as I took a breath. I fixed my hair in it's usual messy style. I looked in the mirror.

I looked the same.

Good.

I walked out the bathroom and headed down to where we had last grouped for yesterday. As I walked in Kei had already handed the sharacite to Nepgear who had put away the item.

"Good you're here Vertices." Histoire greeted me as I put my hand up in a greeting. "As I've did before with IF and Compa I will teleport you all to Gamindustri graveyard." She explained sighing.

"Best of luck to all of you." I nodded.

"Vertices makes sure to come back with my darling Vert unharmed...yourself included." I shook my head. "Can't make any promises." I started with a smile.

"Uni it's up to you know." With determination Uni nodded. "Right."

"Mina put a hand to her chest. "Rom and Ram be strong and save Blanc okay?" The two nodded in unision.

I was the last one to stand in the circle. "Alright, here we go!" As Nepgear yelled Histoire had teleported us to our destination. The bright light that had occurred from the process caused me to close my eyes for how blinding it was for the split second.

Once I reopened my eyes had found that the area we are now in was like an apocalyptic scenario where the extinction of all life had occurred...but all the garbage junk that was around was a little confusing.

How is this a graveyard?

Thunder crackled in the background and IF jumped almost tripping and falling but of course I was there to catch her. "Thank you." IF said recovering as she stood back up.

"Welcome."

"So this is where our sisters been all this time?" Uni asked taking in her surroundings as well.

Nepgear nodded. "Yeah..." I chuckled.

"It's a little nostalgic to be here again right?" She nodded rubbing her arm.

Rom held onto Ram's hand. "It's scary…" Her sister smiled at her.

"Ha it's not that scary…just hold on to me." As Ram stated that another crackle of thunder three times worse was heard in the background making Ram jump and hold onto Rom. Rom smiled and patted her frightened sisters head in comfort this time

"I can feel the sadness and despair…" 5bp. Shook her head trying her best not to let those feelings get in her way. Red had went to inspecting a hill of junk.

"You think? Looks fun to me!" Red eyes sparkled and she pulled from the rubble a console. White and it looked kind of old. I looked harder on the console...a sticker on the top of the gaming system was titled "Sega Gencast."

Red had noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Sega Gencast?" She asked foreign to the name. I shuddered did she find an old nations console.

 _A nation that obviously_ _ **died out.**_

"The Gencast?" Cave questioned. "I believe I haven't heard that name before." She stated.

"It looks like it will be easy from here." IF said as she started walking. "Follow us we know where to go to find Ge-Ge and the others." We did as told by Compa.

After walking a little more we had stopped hearing voices not too far away.

Underling, The mouse, and some type of robotic armored knight was standing...guarding the CPU's. My sister was there in her HDD form...asleep for 3 years. It actually scared me to see how much she was reduced to...but did I really care?

Of course I did.

I was more set on my own objective, but then again I'm still relieved to see her unharmed in anyway. I joined late in on the 3 conversation it seems the robot is getting antsy about not having anything in particular do.

"Woah!"

"Bored! Bored! Bored!" CFW Judge I believe was his name swung his hammer lazily almost hitting Underling and the mouse.

"Underling panicked as she ducked another swing of his hammer. "CFW Judge sir C-Calm down please." Underling pleaded for CFW Judge to calm down he did stop swing but his intent to do away with his boredom was not over.

"Oh then you Fight me!" The robot pointed at Underling but she cowered and shook her hands in front of her face."N-No I wouldn't last a minute with you sir!" She then went on to coax her co-worker into fighting him.

"Wait no! I'm so small I have no power...plus underlings like you are suppose to help the higher ups release stress with your body." Warechu defended himself with an explanation. Which _sounded way too wrong._

...If you can catch my drift that is.

They argued but CFW Judge patience ran out instead of just fighting one he decided to fight both of them. They weren't able to say anything in protest because he had already raised his hammer high to squash both of them. They jumped out the way, but the impact of his hammer sent them flying and Linda had landed right in front of us.

She recovered sitting up and rubbing her head when she saw us standing there she jumped up and pointed at us. "What! What are all of you doing here!" CFW had heard her and I sighed as I heard him yell.

"Ah you!" He pointed in our direction, but it seemed Nepgear had knew he was pointing at her because she coward behind me.

I was confused. "Nepgear?" I asked and she didn't respond.

"Nepgear why are you cowering?" Uni asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Well I lost to him before so...I-" I cut her off, "Oh really now...did you not notice that we are here now. It isn't like last time where you were so weak." I said patting Nepgear's head.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah we'll defeat him easy together!" Ram said excited. "Yeah we're... right behind you." Rom agreed.

"Yeah it's time to show him powerful you've become from before!" IF said boosting Nepgear's morale more.

Nepgear took a breath. "You're right!" Nepgear had a confident look on her face and I smiled.

"Good."

"Finally let's get this started." I said transforming.

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

"Finally done with you're stupid narrative?" I flicked my hair to side with my hand.

"Yes very much so." I licked my lips. "Now one along before I kill you Linda." I stated with a crooked smile at the underlying who saw no right to challenge.

"Y-Yes mam." She ran off with the mouse trailing behind her.

I turned back to CFW Judge. "Let's see if you can entertain me for awhile~" CFW Judge laughed as I summoned my weapon.

"You as good as dead." He raised his hammer over his head ready to squash me. This is where I sighed his hands froze together from Rams Ice. Nepgear came next and hit him 3 times one in the stomach a vertical slash up the chest to a powerful kick in the face.

It seems to hurt him a little bit as he grunts, but recovers quickly breaking the Ice that held his hands together. Sending his hammer smashing into the ground creatIng splits and craters in the ground under him. I fly to the side dodging his move but the angle at which he swung the hammer came directly at me.

It struck me sending me flying to the side making me roll before landing on the ground. "Green sister!" Nepgear calls and I get up holding my side laughing a little.

...the pain felt good.

"Ugh take this!" Uni blast hit our enemy in the side but it only seemed to tickle him. He threw his hammer to rest on his shoulder. "Is that all you got!"

"Not really!" I yelled charging him front on. As he talked he was to focused on Uni so I made it my job to take that opening.

"Huh?" He was caught off guard by my declaration slow as he was, there wasn't enough time for him to react.

" _ **Destructive force!"**_

I yelled out using all my might and momentum to hit his armor. My axe broke through his armour and I retreated quickly before he was able to retaliate.

"Damn...you actually managed to hurt me." He put his hand over the open part in his armour. He started to laugh. "Now This! Is thrilling!" I chuckled too.

"The only thing that will be thrilling on this day is when you're dead." I stated as Nepgear and others regrouped with me. Rom, Ram, Uni was breathing heavily. This is when I realized we can't keep this up for long.

"Nepgear darling~ I hope you have something that can help us win this fight." I said taking a breath. She was confused.

"You've weakened him...so I think one powerful attack can finish him off." I nodded.

"Than what are waiting for!?" Uni exclaimed.

"Right!"

Nepgear didn't waste anytime taking the Judge head on. The robot seem to be stunned for a second athow fast her movement was.

A horizonral slash that cut through him. Trying to retaliate the robot missed his counter attack as his swing was dodged.

Nepgear Moved quickly behind CFW judge using the opening to shoot him 3 times in the back pushing him forward. This is when Uni had shot another 3 shots causing him to stumble back.

I realized what they were doing.

They're punishing his armour in the same spot I had created an opening moments before. Thus why the plating on him seemed to crack even more.

I raised my dual axe in the air twirling its long staff as I drawed Electricity from the sky. As Rom and Ram froze judge feet and sent Ice colliding into him I found that this was s perfect opportunity.

Just a little more time

CFW judge then roared breaking the ice off of him.

" _ **Take this!"**_

Nepgear flown above ready to land the final blow but of course CFW Judge had a trick up his sleeve.

"It's not over!" He made that motion of throwing his Hammer.

" _ **Not so fast!"**_ I made one swift motion striking forward with my weapon. This motion sent the electricity that I gathered towards the bot causing him to be stunned mid throw.

Then there's was the beam of powerful energy that impacted the general.

It's sad almost.

He didn't even get the chance to scream.

How disappointing.

As the dust cleared nothing remained of that imbeciles body.

"He's gone..." Nepgear said a little sad.

"Nepgear forget about him the sharacite hurry!" Ram didn't care about anything else at the moment only her sister that was currently tangled in wires.

"Right!" She went closer towards the pair and held it up towards them. That's when a bright light shone blue enrgy erupting from the sharacite as the wires burned away.

The goddess dropped one by one each candidates going to meet them.

Hugs and tears. A reunion that made me almost smile.

At least my darling Nepgear is happy.

As for me...I sighed.

"So after all this time you still came for me?" I turned around to see my sister who is known as green heart in this form. Uncertainty was etched onto her face as an expression and her smile was of little hope.

I sighed. "I had too." I said crossing my arms.

"I want answers to my question."

Vert shoulders slumped at my answer. "I see...so what is It?" I Looked at her as she put her right hand to her chest.

My eyes widened.

The bracelets...I had thrown them on the ground. "You still have them?" I Pointed at the 2 bracelets on her wrist.

"Oh...Yes it reminded me of you. These gave me hope that we would come out victorious when fighting the enemy and that when I come back I could amend the bond that I had broken with you." She frowned.

"But alas we were beaten so I never got the chance…"

"Hmph making promises you can't keep." I was a little irritated.

"I promise I'll take you on the next one." I mimmicked her voice. Vert noticbly winced.

"I promise to do this with you next time." Vert winced a little more.

"I promise...to never leave you." Vert frowned knowing that she had made those promises to only not hold up to them.

"Blah blah blah nothing but empty promises you can't keep."

"I…" Vert wanted to explain but couldn't find the words to do so. Instead she looked away.

I clenched my fist in anger. "So you were embarrassed by me?" Green hearts eyes widened.

"I knew you were going to ask that...and back then I deserved it." She swallowed.

"But how could I be?! I never was embarrassed of you." She stated.

"Lies." I denied it.

Green heart shook her head. "I was scared...scared that they might judge you, make rumors that you're lie and they won't accept you. I didn't know how my nations would feel about a male candidate." Vert reasoned.

"I wanted to protect you from the turmoil...I love you so much I just couldn't let that to happen to my dear younger sibling because it already happened to me." I kept silent.

She breathed. "But you must still hate me I understand…" She stated a downcast look on her face.

…

"I don't care about why you kept me from other Goddesess...I know that answer already." It was pretty simple actually. From what she said she was wary if the other goddesses would believe her or not.

I hated that.

But I want to address something.

I bit my lip my hands starting to shake. "I apologize." Vert eyes widened.

"What? I thought-" She was confused.

"I was wrong! I-I didn't want you to leave me!" I yelled.

I pushed a long strand of hair from my face. This is when I realized I was still in my HDD form.

I looked at my hand.

My eyes started to become blurry so I Whipped them. I realized when I looked at my hand their were tears.

I could feel the tears glided down my face it was like a leaky faucet.

"I realized when you were gone I felt so alone and so empty. I felt this feeling in my stomach that made me feel sick. Like I shouldn't have said that! And it taunted me!" Vert came closer to me

"You are such idiot did you really think I wanted you disappear! For 3 years! I had to endure the pain that I was the one who influenced it." She than hugged me so tight I couldn't help but cry into her shoulder as I held on to my sister just as tight.

"A-And w-when Chika said you wont come back..." I couldn't finish it the tears becoming more abundant.

"I've m-missed you so m-much." She rubbed my head in comfort and shushed me.

"Don't cry. I've missed you just as much." She replied I could feel her breath kind of shake...she was holding her emotions in.

"Please don't leave me ever again." I pleaded. "No promises but I'll try." She responded and I chuckled.

"You b-better." I said releasing her from the hug as she gently wiped my tears away. "Of course my quote on quote little green sister."

"so THIS is the famous little sibling you were crying about." Someone commented.

"Ahh My darling Nepgears big sister it nice to see that you do not lack the well endowed area." A women that was a purple haired braided twin-tails made her presence known. It was Neptune I believe her name is, seemed confused before she looked down at her chest, then to my chest as she realized what I meant.

"Oh thank you." I immediately recognized her voice was deep and more mature. My sister shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you act like this every time you activate your HDD?" I put an innocent face on.

"Maybe, maybe not my darling big sister." I lead her on as she just nodded.

Purple heart chuckled. "It's good to see that you beat your bigger sister in something." Vert immediately was shocked.

"What do you mean!?" She looked at her breast before moving her eyes toward mines as I pumped my chest out.

I smirked. "Something wrong sis?" She couldn't comprehend what had happened.

"It means what it mean thunder tits your 'sis' is now even bigger thunder tits." A women who was smaller than the other wit blue hair and a whit one piece on had entered the conversation.

"Please refrain from calling me that you washboard~" Blanc also known as white heart left eye twitched. "What did you just call me you-" Noire or black heart had interrupted.

"Now now we can all figure this out when we get back." Noire stated hopping to end the rising conflict.

"You're so lucky I'm exhausted thunder tit 2.0." I smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever you say darling." I responded.

I felt my chest tighten really hard...it was painful like I was having a heart attack.

"Now...if you...may ugh." I couldn't breath. "Excuse me for a second." I dropped to my knees and fall unconscious as I hit the ground.

 _ **I'll Try~**_

 _ **~END~**_

 _ **Looks like there's even more problems...heart problems to be exact. I liked the way this chapter came out how about you guys what is your opinion on the subject? Review. I wonder if you caught the pairing change to the story. ;-)**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**HyperDimension Neptunia:**_

 _ **Leanbox Candidate: Chapter 10**_

" _ **It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."**_

 _ **~Buddha~**_

I opened my eyes.

I groaned in slight pain as I sat up and held my chest. I left my hand there I felt a semi-rough feeling. When I looked down it was bandages wrapped expertly around my chest.

Compa.

I heard shuffling in front of me accompanied by the feeling of something rubbing against my lap. I looked further down and caught the sleeping figure of my sister who was using my lap as a pillow. It took me a moment to realize how happy my sister looked. A small smile on her face as long strands of hair were sprawled all about.

I smiled myself, I was just content. I moved my hands towards her, slowly peeling back strands of Verts blonde hair tucking it behind her ear. My sister never aged so her beauty would stay the same forever, not that I was exempt from that either.

My sister told me how it was a risk to love someone who would eventually turn old and die. My question I thought meant no harm at the time, but the reaction Vert gave me told me otherwise.

…

…

I asked 'Is that why you never fell in love?' She flinched, but laughed it off rubbing and messing up my hair as she acted like it didn't affect her.

But I knew after a while of pondering back on the memory. That it was the reason why she never answered back to Chika advancements towards her.

Then again I could still be wrong.

Chika did like the role of being Verts sister after all.

"Mmm...brother?" Surprised I look back at my sister who blue vibrant eyes were open looking up at me. I realized my fingers were gently rubbing the side of her head unconsciously.

I chuckled. "Awake already?" I asked amused. Vert smiled wider than before.

"Yeah...but I'm still fatigued from yesterday." She drawled out sitting up and yawning.

Yesterday?

Vert expression then changed to one of concern. "You should still be laying down you haven't fully healed yet." I scoffed.

"Trust me sis this isn't anything." I took the cover off of me and stood. "I've dealt with way worse." Vert stood and did something unexpected.

Push me.

My head hit the pillow but it still hurt. "Ugh." I held my chest in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" Vert put the sheet back over me.

She shook her head. "You're really stubborn Vertices." My sister's words took me aback. She would always call me brother, but...using my full name? Now I know something serious is going on.

"Sis?" She ignored me and clapped her hands together with a bright smile.

"Now brother stay there and be good while your sister gets you some food okay?" Vert didn't wait leaving the room without hearing what I was about to say.

I sat there confused as to my sister's sudden actions.

I heard footsteps and the door creaked open this time. It was vert with a plate of food in her hands.

She smiled. "I'm back." I eyed her cautiously as she took a seat next to me. She saw me and tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"What?" She asked obviously confused for why I was looking at her suspiciously.

I shook my head. "Nothing." She chuckled.

"Okay. Ah~" I raised an eyebrow as I saw a spoon inch it's way to my mouth.

"Wait what are yo-" The spoon was stuffed into my mouth. I chewed the spoonful of food and swallowed.

"Vert wai-" Again she stuffed my mouth full of another spoonful.

"Come on brother you can't talk while you're eating." I chewed and swallowed.

She reached forward again with the spoon. I really was irritated. "Vert!" My arm flung itself hitting the spoon to the side out of her hand.

"What is wrong with you?!" I sat up my anger no longer being controlled.

Vert didn't respond she only looked at the bowl in her hands. My expression softened.

"Vert...seriously What has gotten into you all of a sudden?" I asked my face etched with concern.

…

…

I started to hear sniffing.

"Huh?" I was taken aback as Vert buried her face into her hands. She started to whimper, sniff, and she slowly started coughing.

I realized.

She was crying...oh no.

I reached over and took the plate of food off of her lap before placing it onto the dresser.

She wiped tears from her face, but they wouldn't stop rolling down her face dropping off her chin and wetting her skirt.

"I'm sorry...It's just…" She couldn't finish the sentence the words giving her emotional turmoil.

"Vert do...you need a hug." Vert immediately pounced on me crying into my chest. I slowly rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry...histoire a-and…" She broke down again. I hugged her like she gushed me.

"If you don't want to talk about it then don't alright?" She nodded. I sighed decided to make Vert lay down.

"It's only been one day and you're already tiring yourself out." I shook my head as I draped the sheet over her.

"Histoire said you should get a lot of rest so just please take it easy until you're fully refreshed okay?" Vert nodded in agreement as she watched me stand.

"Kiss on the forehead?"

"No."

"Hmph." She pouted at me before closing her eyes.

Should I say it?

I was reluctant. But if I can say it to Chika than I should be able to say it to vert.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too my Vercy wercy." My eye twitched.

"I take it back I hate you." All I heared was light snoring coming from her after that statement.

"Whatever." I stated as I walked out door exiting the room. I didn't notice until I walked out that Chika was leaning against the wall to the right side of the door.

"Hey." I greeted her with a wave. Chika sighed standing straight before turning to face me. I actually realized then that Chika wasn't wearing her normal clothes like she always did.

"What happened to your dress?" I tilted my head her new clothes consisted of black sweatpants with a purple V-neck shirt that doesn't cover up her stomach. While she had a green sweater that she left open.

I could see the sweat rolling onto her breast.

Chika slapped me. "Ow! What was that for?" She covered her chest with a small blush.

"Stop looking at me like that...and the only reason why I'm wearing this is because a _certain someone_ ruined my dress with their bad cooking! so I had to change." She stated a little angry.

"I said I was sorry!" I looked down the hall to see Keanna stick her head out from the kitchen.

"Did I say you can speak! I want that kitchen prim and proper."

Keanna whimpered a little teary eyed. "Yes ma'am." I could hear her sobbing in the distance as well as the sound of water splashing.

I chuckled. "Chika go easy on her." She shook her head.

"She must show discipline if she wants to become an Oracle." My eyes went wide. I grabbed Chika by the shoulders.

"Y-You're leaving." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh heavens no!" I released the breath that I was holding. "Wow you scared me a little." She smiled.

"Aww darling you care about me." Chika smiled at me. "No kiss?" She looked away and hummed.

"Let me think...no." Chika answered with a smirk. "Eh whatever your kisses weren't that good anyway." My comment didn't go unheated.

"What did you just say?" Chika eye twitched. "You heard me." I smirked.

But then I realized as she raised her hand to hit me maybe I made the wrong choice.

I flinched but there was no damage done.

"So any other girl who kisses taste like I do?" She whispers pushing me on the wall before pressing her body hard against me.

She kisses me .

We separate and I lick my lips. There was always the taste of sweets on her tongue.

"I seriously think you need to lay of the sweets." I peck her lips again and she giggles softly.

"Oh stop it please." Chika gives me a peck back.

"Can I speak to you privately." I whisper in her ear. She nods a blush on her face. "Yeah." She turns around.

"Keanna! I will be gone for quite some time So complete your chores after you're done! And as punishment you must read the rules of an oracle 30 times!" Keanna whined in the background.

"Make it 50!" Chika said not happy with the response. "B-but Ms. Chika!" Keanna cried but Chika took that as a sound of disobedience.

"Make that 80! As matter of fact go to your room!" Chika pointed as Keanna whined and sobbed as she ran to her room.

"C-Chika? Don't you think that's a little too much?" I asked as she turned to me and shrugged. "I'll give her some chocolate ice cream to make her feel better. Anyway…" The blush came back as she glided a finger down my chest.

"Let's got to my room." Chika took me by the hand and dragged me in the direction of her room. "Hey wait a moment." I hold her back even as she pushed forward making me trip and fall back on the bed.

"Vertices just multitask." Chika states taking hold of my hand as she climbs on top of me. "Wait why do I ha-" I hiss as she nibbles on my neck. "I wanted t-to talk to you about Vert." SHe was starting to take off my shirt but stopped after I said Vert.

"What about Vert?" She asked as I sat up with her in my lap.

I stopped. "Verts been acting weird…" I paused not knowing what else to say. "Darling acting Weird?" Chika tilted her head in confusion.

"She said something about HIstoire...and...I don't know." It was too hard for me to comprehend but Chika sighed.

"She wasn't supposed to let that slip…" My eyes widened as I looked back at was rubbing her arm nervously.

"What?" I was perplexed.

Just what does that mean?!

"She looked back at me and held my face with both of her hands and pulled me forwards again. I enjoyed the kiss.

She pulled away, and looking face to face tears were in her eyes. "I'm sorry Vertices my dear but there's some bad news." I listened intently.

"I'm sorry to explain this to you but...histoire explained to vert and I that you have some complications pertaining to your life. I have come with agreement with Histoire History to not let you help the other candidates." My eyes went side at the last part. Not help Nepgear and the others?

"That's a load of BS…" My fist clenched and unclenched unsure of what emotions to display right now. I wasn't sure of anything right now.

"B-But how? aren't goddesses immortal? We shouldn't be prone to-" Chika put a finger to my lips not allowing me to finish my statement. "We know that but your case is special." Chika stated looking away for a moment.

Special?

"Vertices you and I know that when you were born Vert didn't intend for you to be a male. It's odd Histoire knew this the first time she saw you. Through research she discovered that you're unbalanced."

"Unbalanced? You don't mean to tell me that this had something to do with my hard divinity drive does it?" Chika nodded answering my suspicions.

"Your heart also has a part to play." She added placing a hand where my heart should be.

"So you're saying the more frequently activate my HDD drive I become weaker?" She nods.

"So it was true.

…

That must be the reason why I started feeling sluggish and my heart hurting me in our last battle. It was badder than last time in that battle against underling. But when I awoke, the aftermath didn't feel as bad.

I sighed.

"I need to talk to Histoire." I said putting back on my shirt. Chika climbed off of me and took a seat next to me as I pulled out my Smartphone. I swiped through the contacts and found Histoire.

Bzzt

Bzzt

Bzzt

"Um yes? Histoire oracle of Planeptune speaking."

"Histoire it's me. Vertices." Histoire hummed. "Oh Vertices. Is everything okay?" Histoire asked and I took a breath.

"About...my condition." I was blunt. I need to get straight to the point.

There was silence.

"You have been informed of the details surrounding your condition?" Histoire asked her voice calm but serious.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Vertices...please refrain from activating hard divinity Drive from now on. As hard as it may seem, please also refrain from doing anything extracurricular like training. If an other problems come we won't need your assistance, I suggest you take this time to relax and heal your wounds. You should understand that if it comes down to it I can not guarantee that you will make it out off the next heart attack. Do you understand?" Histoire explained to me the consequences that my actions will have on me if I do anything that affects my heart rate now. It seems that my heart has been getting progressively weaker.

I just don't understand.

"Yes I understand." The call cut off and I was left with my thoughts. I felt an two arms wrapped around my torso shoulder and something heavy rest on my shoulder. I leaned into Chikas embrace her comforting appreciated.

"You okay?" I nodded. She softly hummed. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head. "You want to sleep with me for the rest of the night?" I fell backwards onto her bed Chika following afterwards.

"Y'know my auntie had a heart problem…" I raised an eyebrow

"Really?" She nodded rubbing circles in my chest. She sighed.

"I-I'm scared Vertices." Chika stuttered as she fought back another breakdown.

"What if you…" She gritted her teeth as her body trembled. I decided this position wasn't optimal. So I shifted myself on the bed so I was facing her.

"Please don't cry."

"You're really not acting like yourself."

"Darling I never act like myself when I'm around you." Chika wiped her eyes of

"Let's change the subject." Chika moved a bit of strands from her face. "To what?" I tapped my chin taking time to ponder on questions unanswered.

"How did you meet my sister?'

"I thought I told you this story before?" She raised a little a slightly angry face. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Uhh well I forgot." I poked away.

I actually didn't forget.

She facepalmed looking at me to see if I'm serious. "No. I won't tell you the story again." She folded her arms.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Are you...still in the mood?" I smirked at her.

"No." She shook her head.

"Want to cuddle?" She hummed in thought.

"Sure."


	13. Chapter 11

Saint Vice of Koncor:

Hummm interesting twist and honestly a little sad seeing how he just met the other candidates now he's useless to them also he'd have a hard time if anything happened to vert because he can't hdd to defend his people I'd like to think that something will fix this issue but kudos great chapter

TheAnimeRacer:

...Right, at first I found it weird to have a Male CPU be a Female in HDD, but I think you'll do something about that... I don't know. Story-wise, this is great!

Saint Vice of Koncor:

Interestinas to heart problems I'd say its not surprising someone cought something in the gameindasti grave yard but I'm guseing your going for he lunched that lightning attack improperly and once the adrenaline rush died of the adverse effects are appearing can't wait till the next chapter comes ou

Shincore:

Would be cool if he would get a male GODmode (Cpu) Like right now he's just using a weaker watered down version of his true power (Like Ichigo in Bleach Still really strong just not the true strength)

Now to respond to some reviews.

 **The Anime racer** \- Well there is always a reason for anything that happens in a story. Just like Steven universe.

 **Shincore** \- ...hmm I see what you're saying but don't worry there is reason why I made him become a female in his HDD.

 **Saint vice of koncor** \- Good that you're interested in the twist I did their. But for now let's see what happens in the future shall we?

* * *

 ** _Hyper-dimension Neptunia:_**

 ** _Leanbox's Candidate: Chapter 11  
_**

 ** _"It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."_**

 ** _~Buddha~_**

Chika had free time.

…

…

And I took up that free time by just laying my head on her lap. She responded by curtly and slowly drawing her fingers through my lock of hair. "It's boring huh?" I nodded from my position.

At the moment we were watching some anime movie with...yuri in it. My sisters collection. The cover is _really_ misleading is all I have to say.

"That's disgusting." Chika commented at the scene before her. I realized why...and smiled.

"You know I wouldn't mind to see you covered in goo." I said.

Chaka pinched my cheek in reaction to what I say. "Vertices of if you don't get those dirty thoughts out of your head." She scolded me pinching my cheeks harder.

"Okay okay I get it!" She let go of my cheeks. She shook her head.

"You need to go outside more."

"It's nothing do outside."

"Sure there is!" She exclaimed while I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah? Then name one thing I could do outside that doesn't include making my heart stop." I challenged Chika claim who seem to be crestfallen as she went back into thought.

Seeing as it was taking her a long time to think of something I sighed. "I thought so." I said.

Chika shrugged her shoulders. "But that also doesn't mean you should avoid all the other candidates vertices." I groaned and sat up.

"I know b-" Chika put a finger to my lips.

"But what? Vertices they will come looking for you eventually so why deal with them that way?" I took a moment to look at the ceiling.

"Look I just don't want to tell them about my condition and how I…" I trailed off not being able to finish the words.

…

…

…

"You don't want to feel worthless in their eyes." I nodded as Chika seem to hit the nail on the head. Chika sighed and decided to take the side of my face and force me to look at her.

"Vertices you'll never be worthless to them they've all told me how amazing you're so what is their to really be afraid of?" Chika asked.

I took a moment to think about it. To think about what my friendship with those girls truly meant. "I don't know...I just don't feel comfortable right now." Chika sighed letting her hand fall to her lap.

"Darling…you-" Her statement was cut short by the buzzing of her phone. She stood and stretched.

"Well I have to go." Chika started to walk to the door. I chuckled.

"Wow not even a proper goodbye." Chika smiled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Not until you live a little." She left and I threw myself lazily back into my pillows.

Live a little?

Heck I feel as if I won't be living for very long.

…

…

So maybe I should just drift off in a slumber.

Maybe my dreams have the answeres to my problem.

* * *

What the- OW!

I was violently shook off my bed by a loud rumble from outside. An earthquake...no I can hear them.

I got up and walked over to look out my window. What I saw was smoke and destruction as people was rioting in the city. I was just woken up from my dream...I was talking to...her and this had to happen!

Dammit.

I'm Very confused at the moment. My phone rang and I picked it up immediately. "Chika what the heck is going on?!" I opened my window wide getting ready to jump out.

"It's the people! They're rioting! I'm trying my best to keep it down while your sister and the others arrive." Chika said over the phone a little frustrated.

Vert and the others are here. She had left a while back so...maybe this really is a good time to get some fresh air.

I sat outside my window getting ready to jump into a building. "Chika...I think I might take you up on your advice." I said.

"Vertices...don't push yourself too far." She said in a worried tone.

"Yeah I know." The call ended and I took a breath.

My heart isn't that bad.

Right?

I jumped from my window bracing myself for the jump as I descended. I rolled and dropped. Looking down the side of the building I could see underling...Linda walking down as she dispersed rioters to destroy the buildings around them. Some of them were coming to harm this shop.

I quickly went down the fire escape and summoned my weapon to my hand. "Hopefully I can scare them off." I ran to the front and stabbed my double bladed spear into the ground.

The rioters stopped in their tracks men and women i observed. I looked behind me to see that there was an old man who seemed to be a craftsman.

"Hey get out the way!" One guy yelled.

"Yeah!" another women agreed.

"Stop what you're doing now or there will be punishments dished out.." The group seemed to ignore me and started to get a little nasty some of them picking up rocks to throw. I chuckled and held my weapon in front of me turning it ever so lightly so that it started to create a small tornado.

They started to back up. "I warned you." I said darkly as my tornado picked up the group and in a comically way they crashed into each other in the air and fell to the ground. Then they got up and ran away in terror.

I turned back to the old man who had a child by his side now. "Go back inside and locked the doors tight until this riot is over." I ordered walking away afterwards.

As I walked my attention was occupied by the destruction the riot caused to various business and buildings.

Somehow I feel stiff and slow, but my body should be able to get back in the groove after a while.

"Destroy everything! Our only order was to make this an unforgettable act of carnage. So do your worst!" Linda sent her...disciples? Out to do more damage.

"Unforgettable indeed!" I yelled.

Linda turned around quickly and laughed. "Heh so you're the one who scared those pussies away earlier." She stated with a smirk.

"Linda you really should watch your tongue." I commented.

"I can say whatever the hell I want! This nation loves freedom of speech right?" Linda yelled laughing afterwards.

"Oh look!" Linda turned around.

"The broad brigade is here and sooner than I expected." Linda said. Linda went to say something but was stopped by Red racing over with such speed that it left a dust trail behind her.

"Vertices!" Red gave me a big hug and I sweat dropped before patting her head.

"It's nice too see you too." I smiled at her as she did in return.

"Now...p-please I cant...breath." I said my voice raspy. Red immediately let go with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry."

Linda just groaned in annoyance.

"Hey are you even listening!?" Linda yelled annoyed. I kissed my teeth irritated.

"Whatever let's get this boss fight over with." I took another stance focusing my power into my double bladed spear.

"hey hey wait you're not going to at least give me a chance." I laughed.

"And why should I give mercy to a person who has laid waste to my nation." I raised my spear and slashed downwards in one motion.

Since my power far exceeded her own my attack was able to get through her block and...that's all she wrote.

"Heh whatever I did what I had to do." Linda said. She then got up as if the attack didn't really phase her.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what does that mean?" I moved and immediately my chest tightened.

Dammit.

Not now.

I held my chest hoping no one was really focusing on me. "Linda laughed. "To keep you here of course! See yah!" Linda ran off but, it seems no one made the choice to chase after her.

The tightening in my chest seem to go away now. As I stood straight again.

"Nepu! What is this?" Neptune I believed starting poking my chest.

"Sis...please stop." Nepgear practically saw Neptune sexually assaulting me.

"But wait aren't you a goddess?" Neptune got into a thinking pose. "Yeah yeah you had big watermelons right here." Neptune pointed out and I face palmed.

"Neptune!" Vert said angry. "Huh what? I just thought -"

"He is my brother please don't tell me you forgot about that little detail already?" Vert said in disbelief.

Neptune froze in place then like a light bulb went off on in her hair she made an expression of realization. "Wait a second you're the one fainted heh no hard feelings right?" I waved my hand in front of me with a smile.

"It's okay let's focus on the task at hand."

"Vertices sorry for my Sister." Nepgear tried to apologize but I stopped her. "It's fine don't worry about it."

"Mr. Vertices!" A little voice called out to me and I felt something collide with my stomach. "Hey what's up Ram." She gave me an angry face.

"What's up? I should be saying the same thing to you! Where have have you been Rom and me wanted to play with you for like forever!" Ram exclaimed as Rom nodded in the background.

"I've...just been resting that's all."

"That's good we wouldn't want you to fall down again-not that I care about that or anything." Uni said. I smiled rubbing my shoulder a little embarrassed.

"Wow guys thanks. I appreciate all of your concerns." Ram scoffed.

"What! Once a candidate always a candidate!" Ram yelled. I just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Okay okay I get it no need to get rowdy." I told ram patting her head.

"It's kind of good to see you up and running Nyu~" Broccoli said floating over.

"Oh yeah long time no see broccoli." I greeted with a smile.

The buzzing of a phone hit our ears and everyone seem to turn to Vert. "My Chika calling me again, How clingy. Chika yes we've handled things here." Vert answered.

…

…

"What? You're saying this riot was merely…" Vert nodded and she ended the call.

"So what's the news Vert?" Neptune spoke up after waiting for Vert's attention. Vert seemed to chuckle.

"It seems this riot was just a ruse for the real threat is in Planeptune now."

"Wait. What about histoire!?" Nepgear Never asked worried.

"ASIC has control over planeptune but as far as the details of Histoire safety that I do not know." Vert explained a little apologetic.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you to my nation." Vert apologized with a bow.

"Neptune just laughed. "Don t worry my buddy best friend Vert. We help friends without regret!" Neptune stated proudly.

I found it surprising that all of them came to deal with just underling and her goons. I shook my head. "For now I think we should head back to the basilicom." I suggested taking out my phone and texting Chika.

* * *

"Hey what kind of phone is that?" We had begun walking a while ago.

"Huh? You mean this?" I said showing her my phone. "Yeah I've never saw one like that especially with such a sleek design." Nepgear couldn't take her focus off my phone and I started contemplating on really telling her, for fear of her stealing it's information to improve her technology for the profit of Neptune.

…

…

"You're a tech freak aren't you?" I asked a little blunt. "Well I guess you could kind of call me one." She answered in a bashful tone.

"This is the LB elite a prototype a design that should be released once I'm done testing it. It has some of the best processors and technology that allow it to do numerous things. It should be able to run Games without much frame lag, pen stylus and other features that I plan to add." I explained smiling to myself for a little bit.

"Wow that's pretty cool, why would you design something like that?" Nepgear asked me curious.

"Well of course to gain shares." Nepgear seemed to jump. "What?" She was confused and I sighed.

"Well remember our nation's are still fighting for shares so after ASIC is gone we will be back on top like we always were." I stated confidently while Nepgear just nodded.

"I guess so…"

"Oh yeah I forgot to give you something." Nepgear seem to perk up with a smile.

"Really for me! Thanks!" I went into my inventory and pulled out a white box with a gold Leanbox logo on the top.

I handed it to her and she opened it. Once she saw what was inside she made an 'oh' face as her eyes lit up.

"Wow a watch...but the screen is black." I took her hand and she seem to tense.

I raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?" She shook her head a little bashful.

"N-No it's just that your hand...was just warm." She said whispering a little at the end.

I chuckled. I finished setting up the smart watch. "Look Nepgear." Nepgear wasted no time looking at the watch..

"A-a smart watch! This is amazing."

"It's another prototype. You can have it as long as you give me data logs on it's use." I said with smile.

"Wow this is so cool!" Nepgear couldn't stop tinkering with the watch as I guess she tried to figure out all the possible things she could do with it.

"What ya doing Nep Jr?" Neptune popped out of nowhere and scared Nepgear.

"Whoa nice watch. Where did you get this from?" Neptune asked making Nepgear freeze.

"F-from...Vertices." She answered.

…

…

Neptune looked back and forth between us. "Oh I see what's going on here~" Neptune slowly back up and Nepgear was suddenly worried so was I.

"Neptune." I warned. That sly smile one that I've seen on my sister's face plenty of times sometimes was on Neptune's so I knew she wasn't up to no good.

"Sis." Nepgear said.

Neptune put her hands up in a gesture to not worry. "D-don't worr-vert! Guess what!" Neptune ran off leaving us frozen in place.

"W-wait sis!" Nepgear got out of her stupor and ran off to get her sister.

"Neptune get back here!" I yelled chasing after her too.

 _ **~END~**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Hyperdimension Neptunia:**

 **Leanbox Candidate: Chapter 12**

 ** _"It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."_**

 ** _Buddha_**

Okay I have to say that those 2 girls are very strong. Who knew a slap had the power to knock out someone.

Me specifically...but other than that I'm okay.

"Strange I feel like I should have woken up on the basilicom floor instead of in a bed." I ruffled my hair and took a moment to breathe. I looked around the room and found the Windows tinted with darkness.

It's still night which means that everyone must be asleep. Good. This means I can experiment with what...that entity told me. I removed the blankets from over me and sat up. I folded my legs and put my hands together.

"Talk to myself. I want to talk to myself." I closed my eyes and began to slowly inhale and exhale.

I...want to talk to myself. The other part of me so that I can figure out how to... _change_ myself. to finally get rid of this curse.

"I knew it was total bullshit. I probably imagined that whole conversation back in those ruins." I clenched my fist angry but slowly relaxed as I realized I should have known in the first place.

"Not quite." My eyes shot open scared that I had done this in front of Chika or the others who came in without me noticing them. But instead was met with a girl with long green minty hair and since it was so long it was sprawled out around her on the floor. Red eyes looking back into mine.

She smirked and wiggled her fingers in a greeting. "Hello there…other me." When she said that realization dawned on me it was my alter ego.

Green sister.

I looked around stunned as the space around us was blank. I mean literally it was like we were in a white box. An endless paradox.

When I looked back it seemed she had moved closer. It didn't bother me as she sat down in front of me. One thing I have to say that's different though is that it didn't look like she was in HDD form as her attire was a white dress without the usual wings.

"So you're me?" She smiled and reached out to me I tensed but she just chuckled in amusement.

"Darling I'm showing you something." I calmed down enough as she touched my chest and slowly she pulled back. I was surprised because in her hand was a purple like essence. She then touched and pulled from her own chest another purple essence.

Both of the flames I should call it floated together in midair before coming together and turning a green color. It then dissipated and I was left with more questions than answers.

"What you just saw was our soul. When two souls interact like that they're one...enough?" Green sister tilted her head and I nodded.

So two halves of one person?

"I know what you want...You want to change yourself."

Exactly I do but does she know what I'm thinking right now if she really is me?

"Stop thinking it's annoying." Green sister rubbed her temple as if I was causing her a headache.

"Wow we really are the same...but why don't I look like you?" My question made her stop and look back at me stern.

"You _denied_ my half of the soul." She put emphasis on the word denied as it clicked in my head.

"When I was born…" My thoughts wandered back to the darkness before I could open my eyes. So I was really meant to be born as a girl.

"Stop thinking." Green sister groaned as she rubbed her temple again. "Oh sorry!" I apologized and chuckled.

"And sorry about not accepting your half of your soul." I rubbed my shoulder nervously and she just smiled. "It's fine...but as you see your heart cannot take the beating anymore." I nodded I knew she is talking about the exact reason I am here.

"It's time to become one entity Vertices." Her voice became soft and again she reached inside of her chest and pulled out her essence.

"Hold out your hand." I did as she instructed carefully with my open palm placed the purple flame in my hands. I have to admit my hands have started to shake.

I'm scared.

"I'm scared too y'know." My blue eyes met hers again and I could feel her hands under mine as she slowly moved it towards my chest.

I pursed my lips.

"What will happen to you?" My hand stopped inches from my heart my very center. Green sister laughed before shaking her head.

"We will truly become one of course. In a sense I will become you." I hesitated but spoke on.

"What exactly will change about me?" The girl pointed to herself.

"Your appearance will change to fit the form of a goddess...or maybe you might stay the same." Well at least there is a chance I can stay a boy.

"Will I ever be able to speak to you again?"

"You can…" At this point one of her hands had removed itself and with a finger she pointed to my heart. "I'll be right here anytime you need me." As cheesy as it sounds I feel that it was really heart felt.

"Of course it was I meant well...you meant well technically." I shook my head and with one motion allowed the essence to flow inside me.

Change isn't fun nor is it easy.

A bright light emitted from within me blinding me in the process. It was first a white light then slowly faded into darkness.

" **Vertices wake up**."

~ ** _PoP_** ~

My eyes shot open and I felt myself slip off the bed and fall to the floor.

"Crap." I hissed in pain from my drop. I sat up and rubbed the side of my head. Looks like I fell off the wrong side of the bed this morning.

I yawned then choked on something. "Pfft ahh what the hell is that?" I spit out whatever was in my mouth and saw it was strands of hair. I pulled on it and my head came down with restriction to the force.

I don't have that long a strand of blonde hair. I touched my head then traced my fingers down my side where I could even fill more hair.

"Why does is my hair so long…" Then I realized. "Why does my voice sound like…" my voice was softer and much more angelic like a females would be.

No.

No.

Nonononononononono... **No!**

I patted my clothes to find my phone.

Somehow my hands landed on my chest. It was way bigger and "squishier" than before.

Well there is only one thing left to do.

 _Scream and risk everyone knowing that you're a girl?_

Nah call Chika and hope she doesn't freak out is the better option. I felt under my pillow and found my phone. Hastily I opened it and texted Chika.

About 30 text later she replied.

"Vertices! I'll be there in a sec?"

...just how clo-and before I could finish that thought 3 knocks came to my door. I got up and I as I did this I could see how big my clothes had gotten. I had a much more slender figure so my men clothes didn't fit me. My shirt was draped over my form and seemed to only perk up at the top.

Well because of my chest of course. I managed to move one step before falling.

It was actually quite a Tumble. My legs just went from under me. "Vertices are you okay?" I could hear Chika fiddle with the door before opening it.

I somehow sat up but found it hard to move my legs exactly how I wanted it them to do. Chika stood in the doorway just...looking at me.

Strangely enough I felt like her eyes were roaming up and down my figure.

"C-Chika?" Chika walked in and closed the door. She walked over and knelt beside me. Her hand went to my hair where she used a finger to move the strands behind my ear. "Vertices...what happened?" Her voice was worried I expected her to actually freak out. I chuckled.

I slowly pulled on her shirt asking silently for her to come closer. Her as wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

"I...I did it I'm a goddess now...i was able to complete my soul and change myself." Chika gasped In surprise.

"But your condition…" Chika voice held uncertainty and so I had to stop those thoughts.

"It's gone." I confirmed and she kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at her feeling my face heat up heavily. Her smile was wide and full of joy.

"This is amazing…" Chika voice trailed off. "Although how are we going to explain this to the others?" That question I hadn't thought through. I put hand through my locks of hair. Gosh I've really changed into a girl...it's going to be really hard to adapt.

"That hair is a problem isn't it. Here take this." Chika reached to her ponytail and removed her bow. She took a handful of my hair and tied it around the now.

Chika shifted back a little to look at her work. She nodded. "I think that now looks very good on you darling." I blushed.

"Wow if you keep complimenting me like that I might not be able to hold myself back anymore." I twiddle with my fingers.

"But are you okay with this I mean me being a girl when I was guy before." I watch as Chika seemed to hum in thought as a smile graced her lips. She locked them and unconsciously I did the same as she crawled over.

She slowly leaned into my ear and whispered, "I never kissed a girl before." As she returned she kissed me on the cheek before kissing me on the lips.

I kind of...just...sat there. I was surprised and stunned but when her hand slid on my thigh it sent a jolt through me. I pulled away and stopped her hand from going further.

"No." I simply stated and Chika chuckled before putting a hand on the side my face pulling me into another kiss.

I leaned into this one.

Chika Hakozaki...I think I chose well.

No I know.

We broke away. "Whatever happens to you Vertices I will always love you." I hummed an acknowledgement.

"Less talking more kissing." I pulled her back in to kiss me.

Yeah I knew I chose the right girl.

 ** _END_**


	15. Chapter 13

**Thanks to CPU Gold Heart And CrimsonRose268 for reviewing. In my response I do everything for a reason you will see male Vertices again.**

 **You will we why I made him change into girl this chapter. Also thank you for reading this story or even giving it a chance.**

* * *

 _ **Hyper dimension Neptunia:  
**_

 _ **Leanbox Candidate: Chapter 13  
**_

 _ **"It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell."**_

 _ **Buddha**_

The wind brushed against my cheek and blew my hair back as I flew through the air. Somehow it felt weird...to be this much in control.

Although I still feel the tingle of wanting to be hit. I hate the feeling of a masochist. It makes me shiver a little. The reason I'm here is to find Nepgear and the others...I'm pretty sure Histoire said it was over here somewhere.

On cue an explosion occurred in front of me grey dust clouds filling the air in front of me.

Right let's get down there quickly.

I flew down quickly and landed on the ground. I coughed as the smoke from the fire seemed to catch up with me. I summoned my weapon anyway and trudged on. All of sudden a black wave of magic came rushing towards me I stopped but didn't panic as the wave dispersed before it could even reach me.

Screaming...I could hear screaming. That's when I started to panic as I dashed forward to find myself in the middle of an area completely destroyed. It was filled with rubble and blast marks where previous fights had happened. That's when I saw it, no saw them fighting her but it was the same as last time...just like 3 years ago. They couldn't do it. I saw Nepgear fumble in the air as CFW Magic moved in with her scythe the to cut off her head.

No doubt a killing blow. I dashed forward hoping someone else would reach her in time. I was too far and charging up this attack takes focus. I focused my electricity into my double sided axe as I whispered it's move.

"Boomerang swing."

I screamed. Coming to an abrupt stop on my left leg before I spinned two times increasing the velocity. I let go of my weapon and like a fan it propelled right towards her in a curved path. Luckily my scream made the grey skinned ASIC leader stop midway giving Purple heart enough time to pull Nepgear out of the way as my double bladed axe came flying at her.

The women just smiled as she just reached out with her hand and stopped my weapon mid rotation. She held on spinning on her heel and throwing it right back at me.

I was surprised so much that I barely had time to dodge the counter attack. My weapon lodged itself into the ground next to me before disappearing in bits of data before reappearing in my hand at my will.

I had arrived just in the nick of time as the team looked the worse they ever been. The women watched me with interested expression. I slowly floated to my sister side where everyone stood. CPU's and CUP candidate's.

All were battered and beaten. Rom And Ram seemed out of the fight, Blanc was out of breath, my sister vert was holding her arm, Neptune had to focus on protecting Nepgear, and Noire was barely standing using her sword as support to hold herself up. Uni was on the ground already out of the battle.

The women licked her lips at me. With her finger and sharp finger nails the curvy women pointed at me.

"It's you...the unique one." I was confused, but didn't respond.

The women started snickering and then it turned into a full out maniacally laughter. I turned to the others at this point disturbed by the women. I touched Neptune's shoulder who looked at me with a strained face.

"Neptune is everyone alright?" Purple heart seemed to look at me fully now.

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Honestly if you hadn't come...I think we would've lost." The CPU looked at Nepgear and nodded.

She turned back to me. "Thank you." I shook my head and glanced at the evil women who seemed to be catching her breath.

"That crazy bitch…" I could hear Blanc growl. Vert looked at me with surprised eyes.

"W-What are you doing here in HDD you could die!" Vert voice shouted concern but I ignored her in favor of glaring at CFW Magic. When I saw my sister's arm once again I became furious. It looked like it was broken, the way it just tell fell limp at her side.

That...is unacceptable.

"CFW Magic!" I flew into the sky to be face to face with Magic. The women got into a fighting stance and so did I.

"Just you and me." The women eyes turned into slits as she smiled at me. "You are stronger than those buffoons down there...I hope you'll be much more fun because if you aren't I won't have no regrets about slicing your sister's throat in front of you while you watch." She didn't faze me not one bit.

"Fine then in return the favor. I'll make sure you slowly die." The women relaxed and picked her nails.

"Slowly die...you mean like yourself right?" She smirked and the women just started laughing again.

I...was at a lost for words.

"How did you know that?" I was confused we never met each other once. Nor did underling have any idea that I had the condition.

No...it's probably a lie to get me unfocused. I gripped my weapon ready to pounce on her if she says something I deem a lie.

"Because...I Created you." I gripped my weapon and charged at her.

"Shut up with you stupid lies!" The women smiled as we clashed. I gritted my teeth as Magic leaned in and whispered.

"Oh...but it's true." I gave CFW Magic an uppercut, pushing out of our clash and with an overhead strike I knocked her down to the ground.

"Just shut up!" I could feel my rage reach it's peak as I chased after her. As CFW magic fell she just smiled up at me. Once she reached the ground and with me in pursuit CFW Magic used her shadow attacks knocking me off balance. It was unexpected and I found my self tumbling in the air as the women let me fall to the ground.

"Ugh!" I screamed in pain as I landed face first. I struggled to get up and I felt her leg hit the back of my head leaving my vision with darkness as my face was smashed back into the ground.

I trembled. It hurt's...so much. At that moment I saw Chika flash in my head. I felt a hand grab my hair pulling me up out of the rubble. I was in so much pain that I could only look at magic with one eye.

"Ha! You can't even see the one little change that shows you're mine. Whether you like it or not." After she said that she slapped me across the face.

I gasped and whimpered. With her fingers she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her again.

"I...created you with my shares and DNA." I actually am amazingly surprised that you didn't figure out that when you looked in the mirror. She turned my head towards the other CPU's who watched on with pained expressions. Vert had tears in her eyes holding a hand over her mouth.

"You didn't even know that the little underling I made plant the virus Is the reason you have your little curse in the first place." My eyes widened in horror when she said that.

"The reason you're more powerful than the others, The reason you never had control over your form, and that little voice in the ruins to make you speed up the progress…" She whispered in my ear as I started to whimper and choke on my sobs.

"S-Stop...p-please…" The women made me face her again. "Yes...you changing yourself was all me. I knew you would be the one to kill me but I rather not die just yet." Her voice was so soft and devious but filled with amusement when my facial expression changed to one of horror.

"I love playing with my child...do you like playing with mommy?" CFW Magic questioned I shook my head. "Too bad because you were playing with mommy the second you left Leanbox." The women chuckled when she saw my distraught face.

"Even that Keanna girl you got to know will eventually kill the person you hold dear." My mind went blank as Chika started to flash over and over again in my head.

"Vertices!" Vert.

"CFW Magic!" Neptune

"Let go of her!" Noire.

"You little bitch!" Blanc.

CFW Magic murderous intent became clear as she looked forward towards the CPU's attacking her. "Stay Back!" One swing of her scythe and all of the CPU's were blown far back.

"You will all get your chance soon enough." Her voice was dark and filled with anger.

"Chika…" The women looked back at me with a psychopathic look. "Yes she'll die a slow and painful death from that girl Keanna." She whispered in my ear again.

Fear.

Fear.

 _ **FearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFear**_.

* * *

《0o0》

* * *

 **Chika's P.O.V**

Me and the other Oracles sat together in a room. Keanna stood next to me.

Something felt off I just cant put my finger on it. Maybe it's just my imagination. I looked at the other oracles slowly hoping someone would break the silence.

Histoire seemed to be lost in thought as she looked out the window. Mina was reading a book, but I would catch the girl glancing towards the clock every now and then. Kei seemed as if she didn't want to be bothered.

I looked at the Oracle in training to my right. She was tapping her fingers on the desk seemingly impatient. "Is something bothering you Keanna?" My curiosity was peaked as the girl seemed to stumble with her words.

"S-sorry I actually w-was thinking about how...awkward the the silence is." Once Keanna said that the other Oracles seemed to finally look up with interest.

"Well...there really is nothing much to say but to wait until the others return." Mina stated her hands folded but her thumbs being the most active.

Nervousness.

"They will come back...Although I won't say they won't come back uninjured if anything." Kei stated looking at Histoire who nodded.

"Indeed." The fairy agreed with Kei. The room fell silent once more.

All of a sudden a light clap echoed in the room. We looked to Keanna again who had a gleeful smile on her face. "let's play a game." She stated making me sigh in relief.

"What kind of game may you be talking about?" I was the first to speak up.

"A riddle game. I bet it should be no problem for you guys you all are Very knowledgeable aren't you?" I relaxed as Kei nodded and Mina seemed to just smile.

"Well what is it?" I crossed my arms awaiting the riddle.

"Okay. What has a tongue but no mouth eats meat but drinks no wine?" I took a moment to think about it.

A doogoo.

"A doogoo?" I looked at Keanna to see if I was correct. A shake of the head was my answer.

"So it's definitely not an animal...so an object?" Keanna shrugged at what I was asking. This girl is not even giving us a hint? Mina raised her hand.

"Mina you don't have to raise your hand to speak." Kei mentioned tilting her head at the girl.

"Uh I just wanted to say I give up." I sweatdropped. I sighed the riddle is hard but I didn't expect her to give up right away.

"A sword?" Histoire guessed and Keanna perked up a little to suddenly.

"Your close." The girl fingers tapped the desk even faster and harder.

"So a knife?" Keanna finger tapping stopped suddenly. She slid of the desk and turned to me with a crooked smile.

"Correct! And for doing so you get a... _ **Prize!**_ " I thought I imagined the sound of something cutting through flesh. I thought I imagined the psychopathic look on Keanna face but it was there.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. My eyes widened in realization.

Did she?

...

Drip.

Drip.

"A-a-ii..hu...bg...ssah." I...I….it hurts.

"Chika!" I looked down to see Keanna push the knife further into my stomach before pushing me off of the blade. I could see my blood splatter in the air before I hit the ground hard.

I held my stomach I could feel the moistness of my blood staining my clothes.

What happened?

I could hear the clashing of steel but in my ears it felt like water as if it was echoing.

"C...ka!" I feel tired. I felt someone apply pressure to my wound.

Someone shook me so I had no choice but to keep my eyes open. "Chi...ka! S..ay...with me!" I couldn't force myself to stay awake so I closed my eyes.

* * *

《0o0》

* * *

 _ **FearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFearFear**_.

I'm so scared.

"Vertices! Don't give up!" I could hear Vert's voice.

Fear. I feel fear. I can't move!

"Vertices don't let everything we've done up until now be in vain! Chika! Nepgear! Uni! Rom! Ram! They're- No…" I heard Neptune's voice reach my ears this time.

"We're all counting on you!" In that moment I broke out of my stupor. All of my friend's voices filling my head.

I looked at CFW Magic as she was laughing. "This is pitiful." She commented as I grasped my weapon with newfound strength.

"Hey." The women stopped and looked at me with her one eye. "Yes." I smiled at her.

Then.

I.

Spat in her face.

She dropped me. "You little bastard!" I pushed off the ground. My body was enveloped in a white light at that moment as I stalked over and slapped Magic across the face as payback for before. I dragged my axe across the ground and up CFW Magic body electricity shifting into her. I launched her into the sky and I pointed my weapon at her as it changed shape and form it's appearance becoming more like a spear. On the two sides it's blade's were pincer like as I charged my electricity through the blade.

"I don't care who made me. What I am. Who I am. As long as I'm still breathing I will make sure everyone get's out of this alive!" I stated proudly with smile as tears dropped from my eyes.

" **Exe Drive electricity dispersion beam!** "

"Burn in hell."

A blue beam shot out of my spear, it was filled with electricity so strong and powerful that it even pushed me back. A direct impact as I could hear her scream. Her body fell from the sky and into the ground creating cracks in the ground a few feet away.

I slowly brought my spear to my face staring at the reflection it gave me. My eyes widened as I looked at myself. Yellow eyes...just like hers.

"If what she says is true and then I'm really not cured…" I felt my tears fall faster. Then I realized the other Oracles are in trouble.

"C-Chika." I ran over over the other CPU's and CPU candidate's who all surrounded CFW Magic beaten body. I pushed my way through. "Brother wait!" I ignored my sister again my face filled with panic as I rushed over to the women and lifted her up by the collar.

With a weak laugh and a cough she just shook her head. "Now that I'm dead I can return to our deity side...with my power she will return once more." I don't care about that. I shook her.

"What did you say about Chika?! That girl Keanna tell me it isn't true!" My voice cracked as I tried to make CFW Magic reveal it was just a bluff.

Please be a lie.

"Heh you will not have...a...happy...ending." The women breathing became ragged and started to slow. I just dropped her and let her die slowly like I said. "Hey even bigger thunder tits!" I felt a hand grab me and turn me around. I forgot I had to look down to see the flat chest.

"White heart...your Oracle might be in trouble." The woman paused and took a breath.

"She can handle herself…All of them can so don't worry." White heart sounded confident when she said that. Even so, I couldn't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

White heart then crossed her arms and looked behind me at CFW Magic still body.

"Vertices...is it?" I raised an eyebrow at the women before me. Finally calling me by my real name? Good.

"Thank you. Rom and Ram common we have to hurry back." A second later White heart flew into the air with her sisters in tow as they flew towards the basilicom. Neptune had Nepgear in her arms and after talking with Noire who also had Uni in her arms they floated up and flew to the basilicom.

"Of course it would be just you and me in the end." I turned around and Green heart also known as my sister Vert was in front of me.

"We have to go...whatever that women sa-" I coughed loudly stopping her from continuing.

Crap. I looked at my hand and saw blood dripping onto my glove. "Vertices!" My transformation dispersed and My sister ran over to me. I fell forward into her arm.

Oh yeah I think I have something in my inventory for her injury. It should be enough.

I reached inside of my inventory and pulled out a Neo bull ex. "Here take this before I fall unconscious." Vert took the can quickly and drinked it. I smiled.

Black spots started to hinder my vision as I fell unconscious.

But not before I had one last image of Chika.

* * *

《0o0》

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back with the others Keanna laughed as she held her left arm. Thanks to IF the assassin was stuck to using one arm.

She's was facing two people. The SMD warrior and IF. They both decided to attack at the same time. She turned to IF and kept her right arm up as she blocked a kick from her. She then bent her back to the ground dodging both of their weapons which was then lodged into the wall.

IF cursed when the women grabbed her arm kneeing her in the stomach. Before spinning and throwing her to the side.

She turned to the SMD warrior and went for a strike to the head. Luckily Cave had expected the attack and ducked.

This time with one final pull her scissor blade unlodged itself from the wall.

"Ha!" Cave with her scissor blade had dodged another strike to the head hitting Keanna with powerful counter attack to the front.

"Ah!" The brown skinned women scream in pain as she fell on her back. Her knife fell out of her hand and in quick reaction she tried to grab for it. It was kicked away by none other than IF.

"Yeah nice try." IF pointed her blades at the oracles aggressor. IF looked at Cave and gave her a look.

Cave simply nodded. Keanna smiled and shook her head as IF elbowed her in the face. The women was out cold.

"Cave is Chika alright?" IF was worried she had only got here with Compa when she heard the scream from Histoire. The other Oracles seemed mostly beaten up but they were trying to protect Histoire. The little fairy of course couldn't protect herself.

"I'll have to check now...go see if the other Oracles have sustained any major injuries." IF nodded and because of the lack of time took off her coat and tied it around Keanna.

"There that should keep you bound for awhile so our soldiers can get you..." IF trailed off as she found herself searching for the weapon and what she saw made her eyes widen in realization.

"No." IF covered her mouth as she saw what stained the blade.

Meanwhile as IF dealt with Keanna, Cave had literally rushed over to where Chika was carried. She pushed open the door to find 5bp, Broccoli and Red standing there with the worst shocked faces.

"Is everything fine?" Cave slowly walked in looking calm and collected but inside her heart was pounding. She would never reveal that to anyone though. As she walked in 5bp hugged her.

She didn't hug her back and that's when Lyric released Cave tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Cave put a reassuring hand on her fellow Leanbox friend shoulder.

"Whatever do you mean?" 5bp shook her head and just turned to Compa who was standing in front of Chika. The red head slowly walked to the other side of the bed.

"Chika." Calm and smooth. Take deep breaths. Cave finally had walked to the other side and somehow didn't look at Chika. As her eyes wandered to Compa who was now on her phone contacting the local hospital for help and transport for surgery.

Surgery?

It was the first question that went through Cave head at that moment. Her eyes finally looked down at Chika who had bandages wrapped onto her abdomen. Though she could see clearly it wasn't no ordinary injury. Blood was staining the bandages but the color of it...was a dark purple.

Poison.

The situation was worse than she thought.

"C-Ca...ve." Cave looked down at Chika face. She almost regretted it. The Oracle was pale and in pain but her eyes were looking at her.

"It's...okay Chika." It's not. But making Chika worked up could make her...fall unconscious too quickly.

"Ugh!" Chika screamed in pain but the only thing Compa could do was put another wet towel on Chika head to keep her cool. Cave watched with worried eyes as her friend struggled with the pain. Cave hand grasped the Oracle own. Chika barely applied any pressure back.

Her eyes started to blur. This was out of character for her, she was always the calm, and collected one. But now...she was crying. They didn't come in rapid succession but they are tears nonetheless.

All kinds of regrets swarmed through the warrior's head. Like I should've been there with Chika.

What will Vertices and Vert say?

How will everyone react?

"Oh Cave...everything will be fine once we get her to the hospital in a few minutes." Cave wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Sorry it's...just hard to see a friend as hurt as this." Cave slowly put Chika hand back on the bed before just turning and exiting the room. When she had left Compa couldn't help but sigh as she received another call.

"5bp you should comfort her Nyu." 5bp blushes a little turning suddenly and pointing to herself.

"M-Me?" 5bp thought of herself close to Cave but she's never handled her when she was like this before.

Red jumped up. "I think you should! You two are always together so it has to be you." 5bp seem to consider it before nodding.

"You both might be right." As the idol singer said that she ran out the room calling for Cave. If anyone could comfort Cave it would be her.

5bp almost rammed into IF when she ran out the door. With a quick apology she ran down the hall. IF didn't stop her instead walked into the room with Compa awaiting.

"Yes IF?" IF Gave Compa a clear sealed bag that kept the knife on it. "Here give this hospital so they can figure out what kind of poison it is." Compa nodded happily.

"Thank you!" IF sighed and took a seat in a chair. She punched the bridge of nose the feeling of a headache causing her discomfort.

"Just how did this all go wrong?" IF looked at Chika with a pained expression. No option could repair a wound that deep IF knew this and decided to pray for Chika...something She usually didn't do but Chika will need all the luck she can get.

~ **End** ~


End file.
